Holy Roman Empire
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: Italy had been waiting for the Holy Roman Empire ever since he had gone to war. After two thousand years, he had finally returned to Italy's side...wait, hold up a minute! Germany's HRE! Who the heck's the other guy and why is he claiming to be him?
1. His Arrival

**Hey, you've seen thousand of theory fanfics **_**(Germany = Holy Roman Empire…ADMIT IT, YOU LOOK FOR IT)**_** before. But you haven't seen anything like this before! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. Seriously. You won't find my name anyway associated with it.**

**/=+=/**

It's been so long since he had last seen him alive.

Feliciano stared at the unmoving gate as the wind around him began to blow. As far as he was concerned, it was more than two thousand years since he had last heard from Holy Roman Empire. For some reason, he couldn't role his head around that amount of time. Maybe it was because he was thinking in human terms. Humans can't even live past a hundred.

"_**He won't be coming back, Italy."**_ He remembered France saying. _**"Just give up. Don't stress yourself like this."**_

_I…I'm never going to stop waiting for you…Holy Rome._ He thought._ Even if it's a hopeless thought. Besides, I have all the time in the world…don't I?_

He sat in front of the gate, staring at the emptiness, wondering if he would just suddenly walk in out of nowhere and greet him just like always. He closed his eyes and imagined a young man with a black cloak and hat, sparkling blue eyes piercing into his, telling him that everything was going to be alright…

**/=+=/**

_Where is he? He was supposed to be here for training!_

Ludwig grumbled to himself as he wandered the inside of his small house. Next to him, he heard Kiku sigh. The both of them knew that Feliciano wasn't really the type to like training in any type or way, but he would always find a way to make it on time. Sure, it was contradicting of his personality, but still he would always make it.

"Maybe he overslept?" Kiku asked.

"He would've woken up by now and be racing to my door right around now-"

The doorbell suddenly rang, making the both of them jump. Ludwig grumbled something to himself as he walked toward the door and opened it. Instead of Feliciano, however, it was Seychelles, holding a book in her hands. The image of the book made Kiku's eyes widen in surprise.

"Hey, um…sorry if I'm bothering you guys, but…" She looked in. "I was looking for Japan and I was told that he was here."

"I'm right here." He walked past Ludwig. "Are you done with the book already?"

"Spent the whole night reading it." She looked down at it. "I had to get used to reading it right to left, but…I never knew Japanese comics could be so interesting!"

"It's called **'manga'**, Seyel. It's one of my biggest exports." He tucked the book underneath his arm. "Pardon me for asking, but have you seen Feliciano?"

"Italy? No, I haven't. Why, was he supposed to be here?"

Ludwig sighed. This definitely wasn't something that Feliciano would be doing. He considered calling his house, but then he dismissed that as well, thinking if hearing his voice over the phone would scare the poor Italian out of his body. After a while, he shook his head. He couldn't be training now that Seyel was here.

"Well, I might as well finish my home cleaning before he gets here…" He sighed.

"House cleaning?" Seyel tilted her head. "You want us to help?"

"I can handle it, Seyel. You don't have to-"

"No. I'm staying here for the week, so I'll take responsibility for my part of the keep." Kiku stated.

"And Matthew's in Cuba right now, so I have nothing better else to do today." Seyel smiled.

Ludwig didn't state anything else, knowing that two nations were offering their help just so that they can see anything about the German's past. After a few seconds, he sighed and walked away, allowing them to follow. The two of them were quiet as Ludwig opened the door to his basement, filled with boxes.

"As long as you don't question anything about what anything is." He finally stated.

"We can do that." Kiku answered.

The both of them walked into the room, slowly taking the boxes from the highest stacks onto the ground. Ludwig quickly followed suit, picking up one of the boxes and flipping it open. After a few seconds of silence, he heard Seyel jump and scream in shock. He looked up and saw that one of the boxes had fallen onto her stomach. She lifted it out of the way before he moved, making him conclude that it wasn't a heavy box. Seyel shook her head as she opened the box, taking out a small black hat.

"Are you keeping this?" She asked.

"I didn't even know that I have something like this." Ludwig took it. For some reason, he placed it on his head. "It still fits."

"There's more in here…" Kiku crawled over to the box. "It looks like a cape of some sort."

"Childhood clothing?"

Ludwig stared at the mysterious box and its contents, questions swirling randomly inside his head. He never remembered wearing anything like this before. Then again, he couldn't remember much past being found by Gilbert on a bloody battlefield a long time ago, before Seyel's time. Yet when he was holding onto the hat, he had a strange feeling of nostalgia, as if he was trying to remember something.

**/=+=/**

This had to be the fifteenth time that Ivan had broken that damn chair. No matter how many times he cursed it, placed barriers on it, hell even _**taped it**_ together, that poor chair would always be destroyed by the damn Russian. Arthur mumbled something as he carried it to the depths of his lair.

_Ordinary spells and curses won't work on this…_ He thought. _I didn't want to use this, but…I have no choice._

He placed the chair in the middle of the glyph on the floor and backed up, lighting all the candles on the ground. He opened the book and started to read the incantation. As he repeated the Latin words, the glyph and the chair started glowing a bright blue light. He grinned, almost laughing out loud.

_Fusing a spirit onto this chair to make it alive…Ivan can't destroy this chair now that I have the ultimate shield on it!_

Suddenly, the glyph started glowing bright yellow. Arthur stared at it in confusion, stopping the chant, yet the spell wasn't stopping. After a few minutes, the glow faded away, leaving the chair in the middle of the room. He grinned, pulling the hood off of his face.

"Let's see Ivan break this chair now!"

**/=+=/**

Feliciano's eyes flickered open. He was on the ground in front of the gate. Slowly, he moved into a sitting position and looked around. There was no one in sight, and nothing seemed to be hurting, making him wonder just how did he black out. If only he had someone else with him…

"D-Doitsu!" He darted up to his feet. "Ve~~~~~! I forgot about the training we had today!"

Ludwig was going to kill him for being so late! Well, kill is a strong word, but still! How training completely zoomed over the Italian's head was way beyond what he can figure out. He's probably calling his house, trying to wake him up. Quickly, he turned and started heading out to his house.

"_**Italy…"**_

He froze. The voice was behind him, sounding nostalgically familiar. Slowly, he turned his head around and caught eye contact with another man. He had a black hat and robe, beautiful blue eyes staring back into his own…reassuring him that everything was fine…that he didn't have to wait any longer.

**/=+=/**

"Germany? Germany, are you OK?"

"Look! He's moving!"

He opened his eyes, almost blinded by the lamp's light. He found himself in his living room, lying on his couch, Seyel and Kiku sitting just a few feet away from him with worry on their faces. He slowly sat up, strange memories dancing from the back of his mind. All of them had to do with the robes and the hat…and…

"Are you OK, Germany? You passed out in your basement!" Seyel stated.

"Maybe the dust was too much for you?" Kiku asked.

"…_Holy Roman Empire…"_

Seyel blinked in confusion as he flipped into a standing position. Suddenly, he dashed out of the door, making the both of them follow suit. As they dashed through the city, the name was swirling around the images, awakening more memories in his sub consciousness.

_Holy Roman Empire…I remember that name now…_ He thought. _I…I went by that name…a long time ago. And-_

His feet began to pick up the pace. Italy…of course! Today was the day he had left him…the day that he went on that war that ended up stripping his name and his memory away from him…the day that he lost Italy, the reason why was going to return to this city…how was he going to make it up to him?

_Dammit…I'm so sorry, Feliciano…!_

Before he knew it, he found himself standing in front of the gate. Like expected, he found the Italian there…along with someone else. His eyes widened, barely hearing Kiku and Seyel catching up to him. His ragged breath caught their attention, and Feliciano turned his head toward Ludwig with a smile on his face.

"Doitsu! I was just thinking about you!" He turned to him, his hand still holding the other man's. "I wanted to introduce you to someone!"

_No…it…it can't be possible!_

"This is Holy Roman Empire! Holy Rome, this is my friend Ludwig!"

**/=+=/**

**Wait…TWO Holy Roman Empires? Who's the real one?**

**EDIT: Calling all fanfiction writers from beyond the American boarders! The later chapters will be having other languages in them, such as Italian and German! Since I am just an ordinary American, I only have access to the English language and must depend on Google Translate for translations. If any of these translations are wrong, PM me the actual translation! I'll send you a message saying that I have corrected the statement when I do. Thank you for helping!**


	2. His Confrontation

**Wow…that was more popular than I thought. So what in the world is going on with the two HREs? Who's the real one? Is it Doitsu, who is starting to remember his past, or this new guy who apparently seems to remember everything about Italy?**

**/=+=/**

"H-Holy Roman Empire?"

"Yes! This is Holy Roman Empire!" Italy leaned on his shoulder. "Oh, I don't think you know who he is! He's a good friend of mine!"

"I see…" Kiku bowed to him. "I am Japan; my civilian name is Honda Kiku."

"Japan…I never heard of a place like that. It sounds ancient." HRE smiled. "And who's the girl next to you?"

"S-Seychelles!" She stammered. "Um…pleased to meet you! Please, call me Seyel!"

Ludwig could not wrap his mind around the whole situation. Here he was, having memories of this Holy Roman Empire person, and now here he was standing, right in front of him as if he was the real deal! Before he had a chance to say anything, Feliciano stated something to his lover's ear as he dragged him out of their eyesight. He heard Seyel sighed.

"Did you see the two of them?" She chuckled. "They look like they were in love!"

He cringed at that statement. _Lovers_. That word made his stomach sick. If it hadn't been for the fact that his mind was swirling with questions, he would've chased after them and bashed that HRE's head into the nearby tree. Only Kiku seemed to notice what was wrong with the German. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That hat looked like the one in the box." He stated, wrapping all of the thoughts together.

"…It was." He answered. "I need to find Gilbert…"

**/=+=/**

"For the _**last time**__**,**_ Gilbert: you are not awesome! You know why? _**You're no longer a country!"**_

"Come on, Elizabeta! The fact that I'm still alive just makes my awesomeness all the higher!"

"_**Gilbert…"**_

"Elizabeta, you're starting up again."

She turned her head to see Roderich sighing and shaking his head as he continued playing the piano. Gilbert laughed at her scolding, making her glare at the former country. Suddenly, they heard knocking on the door. She excused herself and peeked through the peephole before opening the door.

"Ah, Feliciano! It's a pleasure to see you again!" She chirped.

"Elizabeta! Thank goodness you're here! I wanted to tell you something!"

She was about to ask what was going on when she suddenly was aware of the figure hovering next to him. Her eyes widened in horror as the man nodded in greeting to her. After a few seconds, she moved past the door to let them in. Feliciano got his hand and dragged him into the other room where Gilbert and Roderich were. The minute they entered, Gilbert started to choke on his own spit.

"Is that…?" Roderich looked confused. "But-"

"Whoa…hold on a second!" Gilbert remarked. "Isn't that-?"

Before he had a chance to say anything, Elizabeta entered the room with an extremely confused Ludwig, making Gilbert even more confused. His head was darting between the both of them, but there was only one thing that he was sure of: Ludwig knew, and he wanted some answers. _**Now**__**.**_

"Ah, Ludwig!" Feliciano chirped.

"You seem to like following us around, don't you?" HRE remarked, sounding innocent.

"Actually…I was…just here to talk to Gilbert." Ludwig answered, finally clearing his head of any restraint to strangle anyone at the moment.

"Ah, I see." HRE smirked, making the restraint worse. "Hey, Italy…how much has this city changed since I last left?"

"Ve…it changed a lot! Come on, I'll show you around!"

Feliciano got his love's hand and dragged him out the door. After they left, Kiku and Seyel finally dashed into the room, exhausted by the endless running they had to endure _(more Seyel than Kiku, since he was the one who did the training)_. Ludwig glared at Gilbert, anger just leaking out of his ears at this point.

"You had _**friends?"**_

"_**YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS?"**_ He countered.

"I didn't think you had any buddies, West! How was I supposed to know people liked you in this place?" Gilbert sighed. "Besides, it doesn't really matter if you're really HRE, that guy officially took your place."

"How is that so?" Roderich stood up. "There's no way that two versions of the same person could exist on the same time plane."

"I know." Elizabeta stated. "You'd have to use _**extraordinary events**_ in order to-"

Extraordinary events. Something supernatural. Like ghosts. And UFOs. And the Loch Ness Monster. And cake. No, not cake. _**Dammit **_Gilbert for being addicted to Internet memes. But the one thing that registered to be totally nonscientific was…the Dark Arts.

"_I…am going to KILL that English bastard…"_

**/=+=/**

**I decided that I was going to keep the chapters short, making me more able to update often. Hope no one minds XD**


	3. His Awakening

**The last time we left off, Germany was just going to begin ripping the head off the English man who might or might not be the reason why there are two HREs running around the world. Is our popular **_**tsundre**_** going to survive the chapter? Stay tuned…**

**/=+=/**

"Arthur? Are you down here?"

"No, I am not."

Alfred looked up from knocking on the basement door and saw that Arthur was standing just a few feet away from him, looking extremely confused. What interested the American was that he was holding his chair _(he called it Bugby…whatever the heck that meant)_.

"What's with the chair?" He asked.

"This is for our next meeting…" Arthur grinned, an evil aura radiating from him. _**"Let's see that Russian try one more of his workings on me again…"**_

_And this is why I'm scared of you._

**/=+=/**

When they entered the meeting room, they noticed that Russia, China and France were talking amongst themselves _(which consisted, for some reason, of Wang Yao smacking Francis over the head with a wok while Ivan was gleefully watching)_. Arthur placed the chair down in his place as the American stood in front of the blackboard.

"All right then! We're going to start the meeting now!" He chirped.

"Uh, Alfred…there was no meeting today." Wang Yao stated.

"No?" He blinked. "Then why are you guys here?"

"This is the only place we seem to hang out around here." Ivan suddenly noticed. "Why is that?"

"I know…shouldn't we try going to places where there are more _**women?"**_

"No, Francis. We don't trust you with humans anymore."

Francis whined to himself, no one noticing the floor shaking underneath them _(how they don't notice this, I'll never know)_. They only realized the sound when they were aware that someone was slamming his fists into the door, creeping everyone out in the room…except for Russia, of course. _**Cuz no one can scare Russia when-**_

"**ARTHUR KIRKLAND!"**

OK, never mind.

"Is that Germany?"

Barely had that statement left Arthur's lips when the door slammed open and Germany was within _'dangerous Yaoi distance'_ from his face. It basically scared everyone in the room _(except, of course, for Russia…and France, for some odd reason)_. He didn't even look drunk either, making the rage even creepier.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. _**Do?"**_

"I-I'm sorry, I…" Arthur tried to clear his throat. "What are you talking about?"

Before anyone had a chance to argue the fact or even try to drag Germany off him, Ludwig grabbed his collar and brought the British native toward the window. Everyone followed suit as they watched Feliciano just a few feet away from the building. What shocked them was that there was another man next to him. That man made Francis's face go pale.

"Whoa!" Alfred chuckled. "Who's his new buddy?"

"That's not the only problem." Seyel added. "There's more."

Arthur stared at her with a confused look on his face. Then, the man turned a little more, allowing his face to be seen by the crowd. The face alone made Francis go even paler, and the others in the room almost screamed from the shock. Alfred was the worst, thinking into supernatural thoughts.

"_**WHOA!**_ That man looks just like you, aru!" China gasped.

"That man _**is **_me, Wang Yao." That statement made all the heads turn. "Or he's pretending to be me, I don't know…but whatever it is, this is all associated with you!"

Arthur started to turn his head in rapid succession, wondering just what he was talking about. Suddenly, Ludwig paused. Francis was holding onto his shoulder, suddenly calming him down. Everyone stood there in confusion, a calming wave going through the room. Kiku took advantage of the situation.

"I want to ask everyone something…" He turned his head around. "Did anyone pass out today?"

"Pass out?" Alfred turned his head. "No, I was fine."

"Actually, yeah I did!" Wang Yao remarked. "It was only for a few seconds, though…so I didn't think into it that much."

"I was sleeping, so I won't know." Ivan answered.

"Ugh…I thought that was a heat wave." Francis sighed.

"What are you talking about, Kiku?" Seyel asked. "You didn't pass out when Ludwig did."

"I did." He answered. "You thought I was dazing off."

Seyel blinked in confusion, suddenly linking everything together. Everyone else didn't seem to understand what he meant. Kiku took that as a moment to show him what he meant. He grinned as he backed up from the group and placed a hand on his chest. Suddenly, Francis screamed. Kiku had suddenly appeared right next to him.

"I don't think Ludwig was the only one that was affected by what happened." He answered. "Arthur, what exactly were you doing?"

"Hmph…" Well, he can't really walk out of this, can he? "I was trying to protect my chair."

"What, this one?"

Yeah…Russia strikes again.

"OK, are you saying that Arthur dabbled in his sorcery…whatchamacallit again?" Alfred sighed. "God, not again…"

"Hey, it's not just _**sorcery!**_ It works!" Arthur stated.

"It does work…" Kiku teleported next to Arthur. "Perhaps a little _too_ much."

"Grrr…" China growled. _**"Will you stop it?"**_

His screaming suddenly intensified, almost making it break the sound barrier. It drove Japan up in the air, being tossed right next to Ivan. Odd enough, he wasn't affected by Wang Yao's sudden outburst. Suddenly, Kiku found himself levitating in the air and placed on the ground as if nothing was going on. Everyone stared at each other with blank looks on their faces.

"W-what…?" Ludwig blinked. "What just…happened?"

"…oh. My. God." Alfred's eyes lit up. "We're like the Justice League of America!"

_Oh crap._ A boring plot twist. Here we go.

"What, are you saying that all of you have super powers or something?" Seyel gasped. "Well, if I remember correctly, _**with great powers comes great responsibility-"**_

"What's today's date?"

"Um…I think it's 2012?"

"Ah." Arthur stared at everyone with a blank look. "…I need a break."

He turned his head and walked out the door without a second thought. Everyone stared at each other before following suit. Ludwig was about to follow them when he noticed that Francis was still staring out the window, where Feliciano was with HRE a few long minutes ago.

"Hey." Ludwig called to him. "Anything that has to deal with him, you can say to my face."

"…do you remember everything?" He asked.

"…not all of it…but enough." Ludwig turned to the door. "And just in case you're wondering, I've already forgiven you…a long time ago."

"…thank you."

**/=+=/**

**Everything will make more sense as I update more often. For now, please deal with the fact that I had placed a really bad plot twist in this.**


	4. His Warmup

**Last time we checked in, Arthur's desperate attempt to protect his beloved chair has instead awakened strange powers inside all of the countries. Prove…this is only the beginning of the story.**

**/=+=/**

Feliciano sat in the beautiful meadow, his hand still holding onto Holy Roman Empire's. They both gazed out into the view of the city in front of them, the buildings beautiful and shining in the sunlight. Next to them, they saw two rabbits playing together while running around the daisies.

"Ve~~~~Look at them, Holy Roman! They look so cute!" He chirped.

"They remind me of when we were painting rabbits a long time ago…" Holy Roman Empire chuckled. "That's when I thought you were a girl."

"…a girl?"

"Yeah, a girl! Hah, I remember like it was yesterday! You were running around with a maid's dress and had that high, girly voice!" He laughed. "I'm surprised that I didn't catch on!"

"…so you know that I'm a man now?"

"Of course I do! What's the problem?"

"…does it…change anything between the both of us?"

Holy Roman Empire stared at the confused Italian, who was now getting worried. He knew extremely well that the concept of boy love had been somewhat of a taboo topic among the people of the world _(except for a few handfuls of individuals)_, but it didn't matter to him. He still cared for him the same way as if nothing changed. The only problem was that he had no idea how much he had changed. Maybe he couldn't like him anymore…

"No, of course not Italy."

"Ve~?"

"No matter what you are, man or woman, country or even human…I'll always love you, Italy." He answered, holding his hands.

"…thank you…" Italy answered, smiling.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something." Holy Roman Empire smiled. "How has your art been coming along?"

"My…art?" Feliciano hadn't thought about art ever since he had left. "I…hadn't been drawing much."

"I see…well, you were such a great artist, you know." He stood up. "You should take up the pencil again."

"Huh?" Feliciano stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I just want to go visit Austria and Hungary again." He answered. "Don't worry, I'll be there in case you need me."

And just like that, Holy Roman Empire walked away, leaving Feliciano to stand there and wonder just what he had meant when he said to retake the pen. After a few seconds, he _"ve~~~d"_ and decided to buy a sketchbook and a box of colored pencils. He could retake art again.

**/=+=/**

Ludwig and Francis found the rest of the guys standing in the middle of an empty meadow, surrounded by nothing but trees. As they approached him, they realized that Alfred was the only one talking, and it was basically nothing more than responsibility for their own actions now that they had super powers.

"OK, first off! The number one rule when it comes to super powers is _**to know what you got!"**_ Alfred exclaimed. "Now, you guys are probably thinking: _'but America, I already know what I have! I already used it!'_ **THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!** That statement means that you have to know the limits of what your abilities are! Allow me to demonstrate!"

Ludwig was about to argue his point when he suddenly lifted a steamroller _(wherever the hell it came from, he'll never know)_ and started to juggle with it. After five seconds, he let it gently down.

"See? That's about it!" He lifted up a gigantic boulder off the ground. "Most powers are usually awakened whenever a stimulus is placed upon the body, such as a sign of danger or a traumatic event occurs!"

"…meaning?"

"_**YOU'RE UP FIRST, KIKU!"**_

"Wha-?"

***Throw***

Naturally, Kiku teleported him and Seyel out of the way of the boulder's path. Ivan was hovering just behind them, but all he did was smile. The boulder bounced off the air around him and headed toward Wang Yao. He started to panic _(well, __**DUH**__, who the hell is calm when a damn boulder is headed your way?)_ and tried running away.

"Wang Yao!" Francis called to him. "Don't run!"

"Are you crazy?" He answered. "That thing's going to kill me, aru!"

"Wang Yao…" Francis glared at him. _**"Calm down."**_

Instantly, a strange aura erupted into the air. Everyone suddenly calmed down in the situation, allowing Wang Yao to clearly think. He turned his head toward the incoming boulder and took a deep breath. Suddenly, he screamed loudly at the boulder, watching as his voice alone shattered the boulder to pieces. Wang Yao dropped to his knees.

"Are you OK, China?" Seyel asked, running to him.

"I'm…just breathless…" He answered. "…aru."

"All right, not bad! We all have a sense of what we got! _(France, of course, has the useless power)._" Alfred chuckled. "Seyel, did anything weird happen to you?"

"No, I'm fine. I guess I didn't get a power." She answered, gesturing with quotes.

"All right then, if that's the case, next we go to Ludwig!"

"Wait, me?"

"_**HEADS UP!"**_

***Throw***

Ludwig stared at the boulder in confusion as Alfred tossed it right at him. He was about to grab his whip when he suddenly remembered something from his past. He was in the woods with Italy _(back when he thought he was a girl)_ when they were attacked by enemy troops. He was panicking, and Ludwig had to do something-

He threw his hands up in the air together, and then threw them apart. Instantly, the boulder snapped in half, the pieces crashing into the ground. Suddenly, they heard Seyel scream. Ludwig turned his head around and noticed it too: there was a person right in the direction at which the boulder was heading toward.

"_**CANADA!"**_ She screamed. "Get away from there!"

Kiku crouched down, ready to teleport there at a moment's notice. Matthew turned his head toward the boulder and panicked, frozen with fear. Suddenly, the boulder crashed onto the target. Everyone froze there with shock, waiting for the dust to settle and perhaps see what was left of his body.

Right. Like I'm going to kill someone off that easily.

The dust settled, revealing that Matthew had actually _**caught the boulder with his bare hand.**_ As he threw the rock out of the way, Alfred suddenly cringed at his appearance. It was then that Ludwig noticed something: Matthew had pulled his hood up. He looked at Ludwig for a minute before turning his head toward his brother.

"Alfred…_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?"**_

"I-I'm sorry, Matthew! Really!" Alfred answered. " I-I didn't know you were there-"

"_**DAMN STRAIGHT **_you didn't see me there! You know what? Be glad that you're my brother, cause I am **this close** to just ripping off your _**freakin' neck!"**_

Everyone looked at each other in confusion as Matthew continued on his tirade on his American brother. First off, they had no idea who he was at first, but then they were too terrified to ask. Then, out of nowhere, Seyel walked forward and touched Matthew's arm.

"_**WHAT?"**_ He turned his head. "Oh, Seyel."

"You should calm down, Matt…you're scaring your brother."

Canada sighed and tried to calm himself down. After a few long minutes, he flipped off his hood. Instantly, he looked up in confusion. The others were staring back at him before he turned his head toward his terrified brother. It was then that Matthew realized what was going on.

"_A-ah! Did I go on a…?"_ He started to panic. _"I…I'm so sorry, brother! I-"_

"It's OK…it's all right…"

Ludwig stared at the both of them with a blank look on his face. He was aware of the fact that Alfred had super strength, a symbol of his rapid growth as a country, but he had no idea that Matthew had the same thing. Not only that, but apparently he goes _**ROMANO**_ on people whenever his hood is up.

_That's it. I'm going home._

**/=+=/**

**Yes, the updates go really fast! I just wanted to get this episode out of the way. By the way, if you have problems sorting out the super powers that all the countries have, I decided to sort it all out for you here! This is basically only what they have right now. This is subject to change.**

**[AMERICA]- Super Strength**

**[ENGLAND]- Magical talents and the Ability to see Spirits**

**[JAPAN]- Teleportation **_**(Nighcrawler! Or ninja ways…)**_

**[RUSSIA]- Telepathy and the ability to form barriers**

**[CHINA]- Sound wave Manipulation **_**(think Screech from Pokemon)**_

**[GERMANY]- Manipulation of Earth and Fire **_**(that will be seen in the next chapter, so it's not really a SPOILER of sorts)**_

**[FRANCE]- Manipulates emotions **_**(if you can survive just a few seconds of Twilight, think Jasper)**_

**[CANADA]- Can talk to animals **_**(hey, he has the bear)**_** and become invisible. Super strength and alternate personality occurs only when something covers his face.**

**[SEYELCHELLES]- It's not really a power, but she's the only one that can calm Canada down when he snaps and can see him when he's invisible**

**[ITALY]- Yes, he has a power. Read the next chapter to find out XD**


	5. His Golden Eyes

**I update quickly because I love this concept to death! And plus, I hate it when I have to make people wait for stuff! WATCH OUT: the kawaiiness has only just begun!**

**/=+=/**

Feliciano loved the fact that he had the keys to Germany's house. He snuck inside the house, making sure to lock the door behind him, before plopping himself on the couch as if this was his own home. In his hands were a brand new sketchpad and a box of colored pencils he was able to charm out of the lady in the nearby shop.

_Ve~~~what should I draw first?_ He thought. _Hm…I don't think Holy Roman Empire would mind what I draw first…_

He instantly recalled the daisies that were next to the bunnies that he had been watching before. Before he knew it, he was drawing them, making sure to pay attention to all the details and accent them in the way only artists can. After a few more strokes, he finally made the daisy that he was drawing.

_It looks great! Almost like the daisy that I saw before!_ He sighed. _It looks…so real._

Feliciano looked up and gave a long sigh before turning back to the sketchpad. And he almost dropped it. Cause when he looked down, the page was empty. And sitting delicately on top of the page was the daisy itself, lying there as if it had been plucked straight from the gardens. He picked it up and spun it between his two fingers.

_It feels like a real flower too…_ His eyes widened. _Wait…can I…?_

He looked at the paper in front of him and quickly drew the most detailed apple that his hands can muster. He closed his eyes and then slowly opened them. Instantly, the apple was sitting patiently on the pad. Feliciano chirped as he picked it up and spun it in his hands. It smelled like an apple, felt like an apple, and tasted like-

Paper.

He sighed as he placed the apple back on the pad. Before his eyes, he saw it sink back into being an image on the paper, the bite mark still in there. Feliciano looked up in a sort of dazed shock before flipping to the next page, wondering what else he can draw up next.

_I can bring things that I draw to life! That's so cool!_

**/=+=/**

Ludwig could not believe what Arthur did to everyone. Sure, he could tolerate the whole _"butler outfit"_, and maybe the _"Britannian Angel"_ phase…but the fact that his magic had actually _**changed**_ them into what they are now. He stared at the rock next to him and willed it to move a few feet away, seeing it move with ease before walking on. It was then that he realized that the door to his house was open.

_Who the hell…?_

He instantly thought that someone was breaking into his house. Don't houses of nations have some sort of protection on them or something? Slowly, he walked toward the door while holding his whip at his side. He inched the door as slow as he could, suddenly hearing the repeated _'ve'_ sound that he was familiar with.

"…Italy?"

The Italian suddenly jumped from his seat as Ludwig fully opened the door and walked in. He instantly stood up and ran toward the German, the sketchpad held tight in his hands and a pencil tucked behind his ear. Before he could do anything, Ludwig was skimming the room for any signs of the other man. Odd enough, Holy Roman Empire wasn't there.

"Where's…?" He couldn't even say his other name.

"He's with Roderich and Elizabeta…something about catching up with the times…" Feliciano's grin got wider. "Hey, hey! I want to show you something!"

Ludwig stared at him as he started to rapidly draw something in the sketchpad in his hands. After a few long seconds _(he had to go grab his colored pencils)_, he showed him a beautiful image of a metal cross. It was the same shape as the one on Ludwig's uniform. Feliciano turned the sketchpad back to where he can see the image, suddenly screaming as a cross dropped onto his foot.

"What-?"

Ludwig's eyes opened as the cross shone brilliantly in the sunlight that came from the window. It was the same one that Feliciano drew. He picked it up, feeling the one that was pinned on his outfit. It was as if it was one and the same. Looking up, he saw Feliciano stare at a blank sheet of paper…the same one where he drew the cross on.

"Feliciano…"

"What do you think, Doitsu? I can draw things and they become real!" He chirped. "I just found that out a few minutes ago! Here, check this out!"

Ludwig stood up as Feliciano grabbed an orange and yellow pencil and started to rapidly sketch out something on the now empty paper. Suddenly, he started to panic and nearly dropped the notebook. It was then that Ludwig realized that he had set the whole page on fire. Calmly, he stood up and placed his hand over the flames.

"Ve~~~~~! Doitsu! You're going to burn yourself if you keep-"

The flames suddenly receded back into the paper as if nothing had happened. Feliciano stared at his paper for a few long minutes before he looked up at Ludwig's surprised face, obviously realizing yet another talent that the nation hadn't thought up. Then the grin returned to his cheeks.

"You have powers too? That's so cool!" He chirped.

"Uh…yeah, I kinda do…" Ludwig answered. "Everyone does, actually."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. Alfred, Arthur, Wang Yao…Kiku…everyone."

"Ve~~~~~~"

Italy stared at him for a few minutes _(or maybe he was dazing off or something…he could never really be sure)_ before he suddenly started drawing rapidly on the paper in front of him. Ludwig stared as he started to grab as many colored pencils as he could in order to get as many details as he could. After a few seconds of just zooming on the paper, he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

…

And sighed.

"Feliciano…you can't just bring everything that you draw to life." Ludwig stated.

"Ve~~~I wanted this one to work…"

Ludwig shook his head as he watched Italy place the sketchbook on the table behind his couch. Curiously, he took a glance at what he was trying to bring to life _(apparently Feliciano was too busy being sad about his lacking power to notice his curiosity)_. It took him a few minutes until he could get a good image.

It was a chibified version…

Of Germany.

Ludwig quickly turned his head away and covered his blush, alarming Feliciano that he had taken a look. He quickly closed the sketchpad as a blush ran through his face as well. They were standing there, two powerful countries in one of the most awkward situations to date.

"Uh…" It was all he could say. "W-what was the picture for?"

"Ve~~~" Feliciano held his arms. "It's so I can cuddle with Doitsu whenever I go to sleep at night…"

_**WHOA.**_

"Uh…um…" _Come on, Germany. You got a good comeback for that, don't you?_ "What about Holy Roman Empire?"

"Ve~~~~I prefer Doitsu's warmth…"

He didn't know how, but for the first time ever, Ludwig saw Feliciano with an extremely troubled look on his face. Ludwig started to dig deep into his mind, trying to find a way to comfort him without accidentally stating how Holy Roman Empire and himself are the same. Suddenly, a strange thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, Italy…you can see me, yes?"

"Ve? Of course I can, Doitsu! You're as clear as a mirror!"

"But…your eyes are closed!"

"Hm…ve~~! Maybe it's an ability, like this one!"

"So…you've never opened your eyes before."

"Once or twice…"

"Do they look like your brother Lovino's?"

For some reason, that statement made Feliciano's troubled look return to his face. Ludwig was about to try a different topic when he suddenly pinned him to the wall, his hands holding close to his stomach. The German watched as Feliciano's eyes slowly opened, staring at his chest, before slowly making eye contact with his.

His eyes were gold…with a hint of hazel.

Just beautiful.

"So…they don't look like your brother's…"

"No…they don't…" He shivered. "This is…weird…"

"W-what's weird?" _Other than the fact that they were just inches away from each other._

"I…I never showed anyone what my eyes looked like. Not even Holy Roman Empire…"

_Wait, was that even __**POSSIBLE**__ to do?_

"Um…if it's weird, you can…close your eyes, you know…"

Italy blinked, his eyes now looking a bit watery. It was only then that Germany realized that he was tearing up. The rest of his energy lifted up his hands to hold the trembling Italian's body and wipe a falling tear. Feliciano then closed his eyes, and Ludwig felt him tremble underneath his hands.

"F-Feli...?"

He couldn't even finish saying the name. Italy was shaking so much that for a minute Germany thought that he was scared of something. The grip on his jacket tightened, and Ludwig watched as Feliciano slowly lifted his head up and lean toward Ludwig's mouth. The German could literally _feel_ Italy's breath go into his mouth…

"Italy? Are you in here?"

They both paused as someone started to knock on the door. After a few long seconds, Italy backed up from Germany, closed his eyes and walked toward the door. Slowly opening it, he saw that it was Holy Roman Empire, a smile on his face. He greeted with a quick _"hi"_ before stealing the kiss that was supposed to be for Germany. As Feliciano paused to sink it in, Holy Roman Empire gave Ludwig a glance that basically said _"ha ha, I got here first"_.

_**Son. Of. A. **__**BITCH**__**.**_ If it hadn't been for the fact that they were the same person, that man was as good as dead.

"H-Holy Rome…" Feliciano gasped out. "H-how did you know I was here?"

"I was told that you like hanging out here, so I decided to see if you were here." He answered. "Anything new with you?"

"O-oh! Actually…" Feliciano pulled out a daisy from his notebook. "This is for you! I drew it, and it just came out of the notebook!"

"Really? That's cool." He responded, as if it was just another piece of information. "Can I see anything else?"

"I…just started actually, Holy Rome." He answered. "I…I didn't even start thinking about what else I can draw…"

"Maybe if we go for a walk? That could help you find some inspiration."

Holy Roman Empire got the Italian's hands and the notebook and dragged him out of the door, as if Ludwig wasn't even in the room. He looked at the confused look on Feliciano's face as it sank into happiness. As they faded from his sight, a strange thought came to his mind.

_He almost kissed me…_

It was then that he realized that he wasn't alone. He turned his head and saw that there was no one there. He slowly closed the door as he held the whip at his side. There was definitely someone here…but where were they hiding? Were they armed? Were they after Italy?

"Who's there?" He asked.

"_I-I'm sorry! I-I-"_

He saw a figure materialize from the staircase, and he realized that it was only Matthew…someone's brother, he believed. He loosened his stance, allowing the Canadian to calm himself down. His hands lowered to his side.

"_A-Alfred was wondering where you went, so…I offered to look for you…"_

"…H-how much did you see?" He was blushing.

"_N-not a lot!"_ He insisted. _"But…Holy Roman Empire seems really close to Feliciano…"_

"What can I say? He's a part of me."

It was then that Matthew knew what he meant, accenting the blush on the German's face. All of a sudden, they heard a strange voice echoing in the air. It was calling for Ludwig's attention, but he had no idea where it was coming from. Suddenly, he heard Matthew panic and turned around. What he saw was that someone was materializing from his shadow. And she looked freakin' scary.

"_**Ludwiiiig…"**_ She stated. _**"My brother wants to see youuuu…"**_

"OK, OK! I'm going! Stop it, Natalya! Seriously!"

**/=+=/**

**And that's how you round off a chapter! I'll list out more powers as they get updated, so you know what's going on. Here's today's:**

**[ITALY]- Drawings can come to life, as long as they aren't people.**

**[BELARUS]- Transfer from place to place as long as there is a shadow attached to them.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying yourselves!**


	6. His Summon

**Damn you, Belarus, for scaring the ever living crap out of everyone. Now Ludwig and Matthew are being called back to Alfred's location…but for what reason?**

**/=+=/**

Concerning the fact that Alfred hasn't quite moved from where he stood, Ludwig didn't have a problem with finding him. When he came back to his location, he saw with a hint of surprise that Hungary and Austria were talking with Francis about something. Alfred was lifting another boulder, and hurling it toward _(who would've guessed?) _Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

"Lili…you ready?"

"Yes!"

Ludwig stared in confusion as Alfred tossed it. What shocked him even more was that he saw Lili instantly teleported to Kiku's side. As for Vash, he pulled out yet another one of his trademark guns, but then a scouter appeared out of nowhere over his eyes. He stared at the boulder for a few seconds before firing one shot. The shot was glowing green, and it instantly destroyed the rock.

"Arthur affected them too." He concluded.

"We don't think it's just Arthur." Roderich stated. "I think that he only activated your separation from Holy Roman Empire, and perhaps it was Holy Roman Empire that awakened our abilities."

"_**Our?"**_ Ludwig blinked.

"Yes, our." Elizabeta answered. "We all have something…not just you."

"…oh great…don't' tell me that-"

"**HEY, WEST! CHECK ME OUT!"**

Ludwig looked up and saw Gilbert waving for Alfred to go ahead and throw the huge rock at him _("make it the biggest one you ever threw!" he says)_. As Alfred threw the rock, he saw Gilbert crouch back and hold his hands back, as if he was trying to do something.

"All right! Watch the awesome me go into action! _**I'MA FIRIN' MAH LAZAH!"**_

"Wha-"

***BZZZZT!***

Yeah…the rock was history.

"Yeah! Check me out!" Prussia cheered. "I _**own**_ you!"

"I still think Elizabeta's power is cooler!" Seyel stated.

"Aw, come on! All she can do is walk through walls! Big deal!"

"What's going on?" Ludwig walked forward. "How many people are here?"

"Just us right now." Francis answered. "We've called for a few others to join us here…"

"Mainly?"

"I remember we called Belgium and Netherlands." Ivan answered. "I think we called for Poland, too…"

"Wait…all these people-"

"Yeah. They were all territories of the Holy Roman Empire." England answered. "I felt that since he was back that we should warn all the countries about his upcoming."

"Hey, did anyone call us?"

Everyone looked up and saw the two of them in the air. What surprised them was that Netherlands had _wings_, and was holding onto Bell as if she was just a book. They both landed in front of everyone, Netherlands quick to fold his wings and let his sister on the ground.

"You have powers too!" Seyel gasped.

"Yep, but it's nothing that impressive." Nel answered. "You should see Bell's."

Everyone looked as she stood in front of Alfred, gesturing for the rock throw. After a few seconds of confusion, he proceeded to do so. She stood perfectly still as she held her hands in front of her. The minute the boulder made contact, it instantly transformed into a flock of doves.

"Alchemy?" Arthur gasped. "But I didn't think Belgium had those powers!"

"I don't know how…I just woke up a few hours ago and there it was!" She answered. "So…what is it about Holy Roman Empire?"

"He's come back." Liechtenstein answered for everyone. "There's a chance that he might try to retake us."

"That's not good. I'm not being a territory." Nel folded his arms. "Besides, I thought that guy was long dead."

"We all thought that." Francis answered. "But he's not."

The air suddenly became tense as Ludwig looked down on the ground, trying to wonder how he was going to phrase this. It was then that Bell understood what had happened. She held her mouth in an attempt to find words to say to him. Suddenly, the ground shook from beneath them. They looked up and saw a cloud of smoke, accompanied with someone grabbing Ludwig's collar _(much to Matthew's shock…I mean, he's still standing next to him. Weren't you paying attention?)_.

"_**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER, YOU FREAKIN' JACKASS?"**_

"L-Lovino!" Bell gasped.

"Where did he come from, aru?"

"I-I don't know what happened to him!" Ludwig answered. "He just…found him!"

"Found him, what _**bullcrap!**_ He's obsessed with that bastard! _**And here I thought I had to deal with one potato bastard!"**_

"Lovino, don't curse."

Lovino was pulled off by an upcoming vine. Seyel almost screamed, but then noticed that the vines were coming from behind her. She turned around and saw that there was a figure of a man walking through the reaching vines. His smile was extremely innocent, contrasting the Italian.

"Let me down, Antonio!" He screamed.

"Not until you manage your language." He answered.

Romano grumbled to himself before sighing and giving in. Antonio laughed as he lowered the vine, letting the Italian down on the ground. He cleaned his outfit as Antonio walked toward the others with a wave of his hand, the vines sinking into the ground.

"So you two are part of the power squad?" Francis asked.

"I don't know what that means, but if it has anything to do with those vines, then yes we did!" Antonio laughed.

"Wait, are you saying my brother has powers too?" Lovino's eyes widened.

"Yes, he does. I just checked up with him." Everyone turned to Ludwig. "He can turn his art into real objects…though it's limited to just that."

"So all the countries that were associated with Holy Roman Empire are getting powers…" Roderich rubbed his chin.

"Wait, that can't be right!" Gilbert answered. "If that's the case, then most of these people here shouldn't have powers, like Natalya and Kiku!"

"_M-maybe it's because they were associating themselves with Germany…which is somewhat…the successor of Holy Rome…"_

"…Did someone say something, aru?" Wang Yao looked around.

"Matthew's saying that everyone who wasn't associated with the Holy Roman Empire got their powers because they had been in contact with Germany, the spiritual successor." Seychelles stated. "I haven't been talking to him much, and I don't think I had any contact with Holy Rome, so I don't have anything to call an ability."

"Yes, isn't that sad?"

She turned her head and saw Canada laughing as he was walking away from her. Things got even more confusing when the actual Canada appeared just a few feet away from him with a look of confusion on his face. It wasn't until Roderich moved his hand that the fake was exposed.

"P-Poland!" She backed up. "That was you?"

"He has a power too…it makes sense, since part of his territory was under Holy Rome's rule." Elizabeta leaned forward. "How'd you get here, Feliks?"

"I just got a call, that's it." He stood up. "I guess I'm not the only one who got something, huh?"

"No…and by the looks of things, we got the people that we need for now." Alfred answered. "Any superhero chants anyone wants to try out?"

"Not now…" Germany looked at everyone. "I want to talk with everyone who's been a territory of Holy Roman Empire. Lovino, since your brother isn't here, you're taking his place."

"Why do I have to go?" He whined.

"He just said it." France answered. "Where are we meeting?"

"Back in the council hall."

**/=+=/**

**That was a major introduction of everyone's power. Here's a list to keep your mind working.**

**[LIECHTENSTEIN]- Can stop time **_**(yeah, it's not that clear in this chapter, but it's not the same power as Kiku)**_

**[SWITZERLAND]- Inhuman accuracy, can find anyone's weak spot**

**[BELGIUM]- Alchemic powers **_**(which is different from Arthur's powers)**_

**[NETHERLANDS]- Can fly; wings can appear and disappear at will**

**[ITALY ROMANO]- Super speed**

**[SPAIN]- Can control plant life **_**(think Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho)**_

**[AUSTRIA]- Cancels any abilities in effect **_**(I think it's called Ability Cancel, last time I checked)**_

**[POLAND]- Can change his appearance at will and use their powers as well**

**Hahahaha…I actually looked up the territories of the Holy Roman Empire…and this is probably the last time I have so many people in one room…**_**never again…**_


	7. His Acceptance

**Germany is calling a meeting for all the countries that had been formed under Holy Roman Empire. Last time I checked, that summed it up to: Austria, Hungary **_**(which was technically under Austria's rule at the time)**_**, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Netherlands **_**(I call him Nel)**_** and Belgium **_**(named Bell)**_**. Since their territories had been affected by Holy Roman Empire, France, Poland and Italy Romano had been called into this meeting as well.**

**EDIT: Translations have been placed for easier reading ability.**

**/=+=/**

"Is this everyone?" Ludwig looked at the room.

"Looks like it." Vash answered. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to conclude that everyone here had been once associated with the Holy Roman Empire…" He answered. "Since we're going to be the front runners when it comes to dealing with him."

"Use his former territories to keep him at bay…that's an idea we can start with." Feliks nodded. "That's a good plan, but…"

"But _what?"_

"What are we gonna do with my brother?" Lovino folded his legs. "He's practically hanging on this guy's words. I wouldn't be surprised if Holy Roman Empire starts reclaiming territory from there."

"Perhaps…." Roderich stated. "When I was meeting up with him, he seemed a little surprised on what happened to his kingdom."

"So if he's going to retake his kingdom…" France rubbed his chin. "He'll start by using the one he loves…"

Everyone looked at each other, the possibility literally dancing in their heads. Through their mental confusion, Lili risked taking a glance at the German, who was now muttering something to himself. It was then that she remembered that she had taken a glance of Feliciano with Holy Roman Empire before meeting up with the others.

"_Ludwig."_ She whispered. _"__Sind Sie besorgt über Feliciano **[are you worried about Feliciano]?"**_

"_Natürlich bin ich **[of course I am]."**_ He answered, keeping his voice down. _"Er ist einer als extrem leichtgläubig **[he's one to be extremely gullible]."**_

"_Feliciano war nur leichtgläubig, wenn er um dich herum war **[**__Feliciano was only gullible when he was around you._]." Lili stated. _"__Selbst wenn dies Heiligen Römischen Reich, würde er ihm nicht vertrauen, wie blind, wie er Ihnen vertraut hatte ... schmerzlich, denn das ist, wie Sie ihn gelehrt. **[**__Even if this was Holy Roman Empire, he wouldn't trust him as blindly as he had trusted you…sorely because that is how you taught him._]"

"…What are you saying, Lili?"

"I've seen Holy Roman Empire…" She stated. _"__Er sieht genau so aus wie Sie **[**__He looks exactly like you_]."

"…"

"Sind Sie und Heiligen Römischen ... das Gleiche? [Are you and Holy Rome...the same?]"

That statement caught Vash's attention, and he turned his head toward Germany who was now holding his head. Vash's sudden movement caught everyone, and then all of them started to look at Ludwig. He couldn't hide the answer, and saying it in German wasn't going to save him.

"…Yes…I am Holy Roman Empire."

The room gasped in surprise at his statement. Elizabeta turned toward Roderich, who was now looking down at the table. France seemed troubled by hearing that statement, even though he knew about it. Lovino, however, had the worse reaction to that statement. He suddenly rose from his seat and grabbed his collar.

"_**Aspetta, quel bastardo che è in giro con mio fratello, come si parla sei tu? **[__Wait, that bastard that's hanging out with my brother as we speak is you?_]**"** He screamed. "How the hell is that possible? Answer me, you bastard!"

"…Non ho una risposta. [I don't have a response.]"

Lovino jumped back, startled that the German actually learned some Italian. The room sank back into silence, no one knowing what to say without making Germany extremely uncomfortable about his situation. Suddenly, Bell looked toward Roderich and positioned her chair.

"Roderich, you said that he had come to your house." She stated. "What did you talk about, again?"

"We talked about what became of his empire." He answered. "After his supposed separation, I told him that his land had been separated into their own countries. Of course, I was suspicious of what he would do with the information and did not mention any names."

"So we're safe for the moment." Nel summarized.

"Not me and Elizabeta. And through Italy, Lovino might be at risk as well." He corrected. "But the rest of you are OK."

"_**Dzięki Bogu! **[Thank goodness!]**"**_ Poland remarked. "And here I thought we were in immediate danger!"

"You never know, Feliks." Nel stated. "He might try digging into Ludwig's brain and try to get information. They are the same person, you know."

"Which brings up the ultimate question…" Elizabeta stated. "What exactly was extracted from you?"

"I have the majority of my memory back, but by the looks of things…so does he." Ludwig looked at everyone. "We can't any conclusion right now, but I can assume that all that was taken out was the need to be recognized as a country…"

"The only reason why he left in the first place…" Roderich concluded.

Everyone sat there in silence, the possibility sinking deep inside their minds. Suddenly, they heard yelling from outside the room. Ludwig got up from his seat and opened the door, seeing Alfred and Gilbert in a heated argument, poor Matthew standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey, that isn't fair! I'm the leader of this pack because _**I'm the hero!"**_

"Yeah, right! The last time you became hero, you almost blew up half the world! I should be the leader because I'm just that awesome!"

"How can you be awesome when you're no longer a country?"

"How can you be leader when you're such a sucker for the Brit over there?"

Oooh. That's a weak spot.

"Stop arguing about minor details!" Ludwig stormed out of the room. "By the way, why aren't you in there with us bruder?"

"Because I can handle Holy Rome! I handled him once, I can deal with him again!" He turned to America. _**"Another **_reason why I should be the leader!"

"No way! You can't handle the responsibilities concerning with being a leader!"

Ludwig shook his head as he looked back inside the room where he had just left. He gave a look to Austria that said _carry on without me right now_ before turning and heading out of the building. He needed a walk, and hopefully he would bump into Feliciano on the way.

**/=+=/**

**Translations for everyone's benefit! This is all based of Google Translate, so if it's wrong, then blame them!**

[Sind Sie besorgt über Feliciano?] **GERMAN**– _Are you worried about Feliciano?_

[Natürlich bin ich.] **GERMAN**– _Of course I am._

[Er ist einer als extrem leichtgläubig.] **GERMAN**– _He's one to be extremely gullible._

[Feliciano war nur leichtgläubig, wenn er um dich herum war.] **GERMAN**– _Feliciano was only gullible when he was around you._

[Selbst wenn dies Heiligen Römischen Reich, würde er ihm nicht vertrauen, wie blind, wie er Ihnen vertraut hatte ... schmerzlich, denn das ist, wie Sie ihn gelehrt.] **GERMAN**– _Even if this was Holy Roman Empire, he wouldn't trust him as blindly as he had trusted you…sorely because that is how you taught him._

[Er sieht genau so aus wie Sie.] **GERMAN**– _He looks exactly like you._

[Sind Sie und Heiligen Römischen ... das Gleiche?] **GERMAN**– _Are you and Holy Rome…the same?_

[Aspetta, quel bastardo che è in giro con mio fratello, come si parla sei tu?] **ITALIAN**–_Wait, that bastard that's hanging out with my brother as we speak is you?_

[Non ho una risposta.] **ITALIAN**– _I don't have an answer._

[Dzięki Bogu!] **POLISH**– _Thank goodness!_

**I know…I used way too many foreign terms…sorry XD**


	8. His Hidden Wish

**Germany needs time to sort his head around the whole issue of separating his past from his present. Hopefully, he could do it in time to save Feliciano…**

**/=+=/**

He wandered the city street that he was in, looking at the number of people that surrounded him. He was surprised at just how many humans populated this town, how they were unaware of the threat that was now threatening to engulf the land…possibly the world. All because of what was inside him.

"Ludwig."

He didn't have to turn his head to see Kiku suddenly appear in an alleyway next to him _(possibly not to alarm any of the humans)_ and began to walk alongside him. Kiku stayed quiet as Ludwig continued to think about what he was going to do with the situation. What would Holy Rome do to him, if they were right and he was after his land…?

"Are you worried about Feliciano?"

"…I have to be, Kiku…you know how much of an idiot he is." He answered. "Besides…"

"Besides…?" Kiku tilted his head.

"Um…n-nothing." Ludwig answered. "We should…head back to the building…"

"Of course…allow me."

Kiku got Ludwig's hand and took him deep into the alley. Suddenly, Ludwig found himself standing in front of the building…and a shocked voice. He turned his head and saw _(to his delight)_ that it was just the guy he was looking for. Kiku took that as a sign to help him to his feet.

"Are you all right?"

"Ve~~~I heard that you all had abilities, but I didn't know that you had the cool one, Japan!"

"Teleportation…I know." Kiku answered. "It seems that I can bring people with me whenever I move."

"That's so cool!" He chirped. "Can you try it with me one day?"

"I'll see to it…but I'm needed somewhere." Kiku turned to Ludwig and grinned. "Maybe later."

Instantly, he teleported away before the German had a change to argue. It was then that he realized that Feliciano was alone again, this time Holy Roman Empire nowhere in sight. As the German turned his head, he saw that his eyelids were twitching and that they were slowly opening again, revealing his golden-hazel eyes.

"Doitsu…" He smiled, his eyes smiling with his lips.

"I-Italy…" Germany blinked, his eyes all the more intimidating. "You should…open your eyes more. You look more serious with open eyes…"

"No…I don't want to." He answered, shaking his head. "Quando apro gli occhi, è solo così che posso vedere Doitsu."

Ludwig's face immediately went red, and he had to raise his hand so that he could hide his cheeks. Part of him was really grateful that he took lessons in the Italian language. Then again, would he really want to hear that? _**Yes.**_ Wait, did he just think that about him? Well…he is Holy Roman Empire, so…

Wait, _**WHAT?**_

"Um…I'm…flattered by that statement?" He blinked, wondering if he would offend Italy with the comeback.

"Ve~~~I trust you with my life, Doitsu! This is the least I can do!" Italy answered.

_The least he can do, huh? Well then, I wonder what's the most he's willing to do to you-_

_**NO.**_ **NO**, Germany. Stop thinking like France. You're scaring yourself.

"Of course…" He smiled. "Um…where's Holy Roman Empire? I thought he'd be clinging onto you by now."

"Ve~~~~~he disappeared…I thought that he'd be here, so I decided to come over…then I heard that…_you were here too…"_

Feliciano's gaze went downward, a blush going across his face. It was then that Germany realized that he was probably thinking about what happened back in his house…the incident…the hugging…the…the…uh…wait, would that even count, since he…uh…well…

_Congratulations. Now you're unable to think clearly. Come on, be a country!_

"Um…about…what happened last time…" Ludwig brought up.

"D-Doitsu…I…" Feliciano shivered. "I'm…so confused."

"Feli-"

"Holy Rome…I've been waiting for him for so long, and now that he's here, I…" Feliciano closed his eyes. "I don't know who I care about anymore…"

"…Italy…about Holy Roman Empire…"

"He's changed…ever since I last saw him." He looked up. "I don't know how much, but…he's accepted who I am now…why can't I accept him?"

Feliciano started to cry, tears going down his cheeks as Ludwig started to shiver from the sound. He never wanted to see Italy cry…he never wanted to see _his _Italy cry…and all of this was because of something related to him…he was the one who caused this…sure, Arthur had his blame, but-

_Screw this!_ Instantly, he threw his arms on the shaking country and squeezed him tightly. Feliciano was alarmed by this, but then didn't bother to resist him. He closed his eyes and openly wept on his chest, Germany only holding his head and accepting the sound of a breaking heart.

"Italy…I…we all have a feeling that Holy Rome is going to try retaking his land." He stated, trying to sound serious. "There's a chance that…he might use you to do just that…"

"A-are you saying that Holy Rome…is evil?" Feliciano sounded startled.

"No…trying to reclaim your separated land is normal for a country to do…I've done it before, a long time ago.…" Germany answered. "But…"

"W-wait! Isn't Doitsu a part of Holy Roman's Empire?" Feliciano separated a little bit from Ludwig, still staying in his arms. "I-If Holy Rome retakes his land, Doitsu would-"

"Don't worry. I'm a German. We'll fight to protect our country." He stated, rubbing the Italian's hair.

"But I don't want to lose Doitsu!" Feliciano sobbed as he grabbed his uniform. "I don't…I don't want to lose anyone else…"

"I know that…I know…"

Germany looked down as Feliciano's eyes started to sparkle in the setting sunlight. He suddenly remembered the first time he hugged him, back when he was Chibitalia. He couldn't remember what it was all about, but the warmth coming from his body…it stuck on his mind for days…Ludwig lifted a hand and stroked his hair.

"_Feliciano…"_

The Italian closed his eyes, and leaned in yet again toward the German's lips. Ludwig found himself moving in toward him as well, desperate to kiss him before someone broke it. Sure enough, he found contact. They stood there for a few minutes, a strange taste of pizza in Ludwig's mouth, before slowly pulling away from each other.

"_D-Doitsu…"_ He muttered. _"I…r-really?"_

_"Yes, really."_ Ludwig responded, his face stern. _"I'm not lying."_

With those words, he suddenly remembered back when he went to war and was forced to leave Italy behind. This exact incident happened. Feliciano asked the exact same question, and he had responded with the exact same answer. He began to wonder if he was smart enough to add two and two and together and realize Ludwig's true identity. That thought made him scared, though he tried his best not to let it translate onto his. Instead, he felt Feliciano's grip on him grow tighter.

_"Thank goodness..."_ He was crying. _"Thank **God..."**_

Ludwig held Feliciano tight to his body, finding himself unable to let him go. He couldn't really blame himself for not wanting too: he had let him go too many times and he was not going to do it again. His lips grazed Feliciano's forehead, and he could hear a small gasp of surprise from the Italian before he felt him snuggle closer.

"_We're going to make sure that we don't lose anyone else…even if it is Holy Roman Empire."_ Ludwig whispered, a hand holding his head. _"Don't worry."_

_"I know you'll do, Doitsu...that's why..." _He heard Feliciano chuckle. "I'll do something too…just for you."

Germany was surprised to see Italy slowly parting away from the hug. Instantly, he closed his eyes, his cheesy smile plastering itself back on his face. Germany couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"I'll have a talk with Holy Rome! He doesn't have to be a country to be alive! Just look at your brother!" He answered. "Then he'll leave everyone alone…even Doitsu!"

"And…what if he doesn't listen to reason?"

"…he'll listen." Feliciano turned around. "I just know it."

Feliciano quickly walked away, leaving Ludwig behind to wonder just what that kiss was all about. He turned his head around and saw Wang Yao running toward him, his gaze stuck on Feliciano's fleeting presence. He turned back toward Ludwig, who was in a bit of a daze.

"Is that Feliciano, aru?"

"Yeah…he's going to see if he can force logic on Holy Roman Empire." He answered.

"Is that wise, aru?"

"I really hope so." He turned to China. "How are the others?"

"We're just testing our powers, away from the human eyes, aru." He answered. "In fact, we actually tested Feliciano's."

"_**And?"**_

"Actually…we should let Seyel tell you, aru."

**/=+=/**

**Oh yeah! More translations for those who are curious! Again, this is from Google Translate, so blame them.**

[Quando apro gli occhi, è solo così che posso vedere Doitsu.] **ITALIAN**– _When I open my eyes, it's only so that I can see Doitsu._

**Rapid fire updates for the uniquely curious! Hope you guys are enjoying this, cause I sure am!**


	9. His Despair

**So Feliciano is the only one that apparently can stand between the Holy Roman Empire and the fact that he may or may not take over his former countries. What's the worst that can happen to him? I mean, he may be evil, but he IS Holy Roman Empire…he can't hurt him, right?**

**/=+=/**

Ludwig and Wang Yao returned to the building as Ivan started to deflect the majority of Gilbert's beams straight up into the air. A few feet away, Seyel was talking to Belgium and was taking a few notes down. It intrigued him, so he headed toward the countries with a curious look on his face.

"Are you seriously testing all of this out?" He asked.

"Just so that they know how to restrain their abilities whenever they're with the humans." Seyel answered. "The last thing we need is to reveal to the world that there are mutants, much less human countries."

"Yeah…that's true…" Ludwig blinked. "Did you do it, China?"

"Yeah, aru." He answered. "Mine's completely under control. I can scream whenever I want, but it only activates when I want it to, aru."

"I see…" Ludwig turned to Seyel. "Do you need to check up with mine?"

"If it isn't any trouble…besides, Roderich's the one who wanted to do this."

"Roderich started all this?" He blinked.

"Yeah. He was worried about half the people here and decided that we might as well test everything out here, while we're away from human eyes." Seyel chuckled. "Around that time, Alfred insisted that he became his second-in-command."

"God…can't Alfred take this seriously?" Ludwig shook his head.

**/=+=/**

"Holy Rome? Are you here?"

Feliciano started to wander around the forest, calling out the name of the man he cared for yet at the same time feared. Instantly, he felt the wind move around him, and the image of Holy Roman Empire appeared in front of him. Instinctively, Italy grabbed his tie and tightened it.

"You wanted me, Italy?" He asked.

"Yes…it's about your land…" Italy felt scared, but stood strong. _This was for Doitsu's sake, of course_. "Are you…thinking about taking it back?"

"So you do know about my plan." Holy Roman Empire stood up. "Did you figure it out on your own?"

"…yes."

"Are you lying to me?"

Feliciano shivered. He knew that in pressure, he'd cave in and tell the torturer everything. Holy Rome would be no different. However, this was for Doitsu. Not just Doitsu…but for the other countries that were part of his kingdom. He has to lie in order to save all of them. He had to be brave.

"No…I'm not. I heard from Austria that you were surprised about what happened to your land…" He stated. "And I thought that you'd want to do something with it."

"These long years have taught you well…" Holy Rome touches Italy's cheek. "At least I don't have to lie to you…I hate lying to you…"

"_Holy Rome…"_ Feliciano whispered.

"Will you give me your land? Just so that I can be a country again?" He smiled. "Don't worry…I'm not going to do anything to you…I'd never do anything to hurt you…you know that…"

"…_what about Austria? And Hungary?"_ He looked up.

"They will be OK as well. They were so good to me back then…and I trust them."

"…_Doitsu…"_ Feliciano whispered to himself. He looked up to him. _"What about Doitsu?"_

"…he's a dangerous person to keep alive."

That statement snapped Feliciano back into reality. He quickly backed up, his right hand holding the loose notebook that was hidden in the bag around his waist. Holy Roman Empire didn't seem surprised at the shocked look on his face, but he was surprised when Italy summoned a flaming dog from the book, his collar holding Germany's cross.

"Are you raising your hand against me?" Holy Roman Empire asked.

"…I don't want to, Holy Rome…I really don't want to." Italy looked down at the book, and then to the man he loved. "But…I don't want Doitsu to die either…so…I'll fight you to protect him!"

It was then that Feliciano's eyes darted open, fierce golden-hazels glaring back at Holy Roman Empire. However, he didn't seem the bit worried. Instead, he lifted up his hand and pointed straight at Feliciano with his right index finger.

"Oh Italy…I was afraid you might say that."

**/=+=/**

"Wow, Ludwig! You can separate all kinds of rock! And **FIRE **too!"

He wasn't even paying attention to what Seychelles was remarking on. He was dead tired, huffing and puffing with twitchy arms. Germany turned next to him and saw as China's voice actually broke through _**solid steel**_. He couldn't help but shiver at that statement. However, he did realize that he had an opportunity to ask something.

"I wanted to ask you something…" He looked up to Seyel. "What did you discover about Feliciano's power?"

"Oh, right…I had a feeling you'd be worried about it, so we decided to look into it." She flipped open her notebook. "When he first got here, he was only able to bring up inanimate objects. But the odd part was that when England was working with Hungary, his magic actually reacted with him."

"W-what happened?"

"He got stronger." She answered. "He can bring animals to life now…the minute we realized that, Italy started to draw all sorts of creatures, to better protect himself, he says."

"I see…"

Suddenly, they heard a howl echo from the other side of the city. Ludwig jumped at the sound, silently concluding that it was just a dog. He turned to rest before seeing Canada run toward him with a panicked look on his face. He obviously translated what it was saying.

"_That wolf was talking about Italy."_ He stated. _"Something's happened to him."_

**/=+=/**

Ludwig was running as fast as he could toward the sound of the wolf. After a few minutes, he found himself standing a few feet away from a cliff, another figure standing at the edge. Ludwig lifted his hand, thinking it was Holy Roman Empire. As the figure turned around, he uttered one word.

"…_Doitsu…"_

He lowered his hand and ran toward Feliciano, shaking him rapidly. It was then that he realized that his eyes were dead, and he was covered head to toe with cuts and dried patches of blood. He started to shake him even more now, screaming at him to wake up. Suddenly, he blinked.

"D-Doitsu?" He shivered. "Y-you're OK!"

"What about you?" Germany panicked. "You're covered with bruises…what happened to you?"

Italy was about to say something when he saw his gaze turn to someone behind him. Ludwig turned his head around and saw Holy Roman Empire standing just a few feet away from them, a smile on his face. He lifted his finger and made a line. Suddenly, the ground beneath them gave way, and they both fell. Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's hands as his other hand grabbed the edge of the cliff.

"_**Ve~~~~~~! I don't want to die, Doitsu!"**_

"We're not going to die here!" He answered. "Everyone's coming to get us! I just know it!"

It was then that Germany realized that he couldn't use his powers with both his hands taken. He wasn't powerful enough to manipulate stones without his arms. He could risk dropping so that he could have one of his hands free…but that would be too much for a risk. The only chance he had was to-

_No! You're not letting Italy go!_

His grip on Feliciano tightened as the Italian stared at his determined face. It was then that he realized something. With the last of his strength, he lifted his other arm and held Ludwig's hand. Instantly, he felt a sensation in his entire body…the same sensation that he had when he kissed him…when he kissed…

"…_Holy Roman Empire…."_

"What? Where?"

Ludwig darted his head around, seeing if he was anywhere. Instead, he only saw the edges of the cliff that they were dangling from. He looked down and realized that Feliciano was looking straight at him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"_I knew it…I knew that he wasn't the real one…"_

"Feliciano?"

"Doitsu…you were here…this entire time…"

He lowered his head as Ludwig stared at him. Slowly, Feliciano raised his head to meet eye contact with him, and it was then that he realized that Italy was smiling. What the heck was he thinking?

"I'm not going to lose you again…"

Wait…was his grip-?

"I-Italy?"

Ludwig's grip grew tighter as Feliciano's grew lighter.

"If someone has to die here…let it be me…"

"No, Italy! No!"

"Doitsu…_ti amo…"_

He let go.

Ludwig screamed as Feliciano's body started to fly downward to the ground. Instantly, he let go to fly after him when he suddenly felt a hard grip on his hands. Looking up, he saw that Alfred had grabbed onto his arm and was pulling him up. Gilbert quickly grabbed his arm as they both pulled him toward safety.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig panicked. _**"**__**E-er ließ meine Hand los!"**_

No one had to translate that. Netherlands came running in before throwing himself off the cliff, his wings extended in the air. The others quickly pulled Ludwig out of the way, worried that the ground would cave in on them again. Kiku dug through the crowd and got Ludwig's arm.

"Ludwig, Nel will get Feliciano…don't worry…"

"…Italy…" He looked up. "He knew…he knew that we were the same person."

Everyone around him gasped in surprise. Suddenly, they heard a swoosh of air, and they saw Nel fly up into their vision. His hands were empty: not a good sign at all. Ludwig tried to stand up, but Gilbert lifted his hand, telling him to stand down. Ivan took his place.

"Where is Italy?" He asked.

"I can't find him." He answered. "It's like he vanished into thin air…and I don't think he would survive a drop like this."

Ludwig held his head and his chest, the thought of him losing Italy failing to register in his mind. What was registering were old memories…memories that he had never thought about before…memories that he had forgotten and was now reliving…

"_**Ve~! I'm sorry, you were right! I'm not a box-of-tomatoes fairy at all! It was all lies, lies, lies!"**_

Kiku lifted a hand and held his back.

"_**Hey Doitsu, this is my big brother, Romano!"**_

He was starting to cry, unable to hide anything back.

"_**You're never going to forget me, right?"**_

Kiku retracted his hand. He never saw the nation cry so hard before…not even when he learned about what his boss had done during the second World War.

"_**Ti amo…"**_

"_Italy…"_

"_**Doitsu…"**_

…

…

…

…

…

He screamed.

…

…

…

...

…

…

**/=+=/**

**Oh my god…I can't believe I actually did that…OK, you know what? I'm giving translations just to calm myself down!**

[Ti amo] **ITALIAN**– _I love you. __**(Aw…that's so sweet, Italy…wait, you fell off a cliff. Wait, WHAT? **__**NO!**__**)**_

[E-er ließ meine Hand los!] **GERMAN**- _H-he let go of my hand!_


	10. His Final Decision

**Italy sacrificed his life in order to save his Doitsu…his Holy Roman Empire…but Germany can't mourn now. The ambition that had separated from him has now claimed Northern Italy, as a result of a nation dying. But can he really hide his emotions for so long, even though it's for the greater good?**

**/=+=/**

That night, they returned to the conference hall in silence. No one can blame Ludwig for beating himself up like this. However, they also knew that this wasn't his fault at all. The minute everyone returned to the building, Ludwig immediately stormed himself into a place of solitude. Before he got anywhere, he felt someone grab onto his arm.

"Hey, potato bastard!" Lovino screamed. "You can't just walk away from this without paying the consequences."

"Lovino, please…" Antonio grabbed him and pulled him back. "Leave him be."

"_**Ha ucciso mio fratello, Antonio! [He killed my brother, Antonio!]"**_

Ludwig stopped in his tracks, hidden by the open doorway, the words sinking deep inside his mind. He really did kill Lovino's brother…didn't he? Even though it was for his own good…he…he actually allowed him to do that…

"No non lo fece, Lovino! Non ha mai voluto farlo per lui. [No he didn't Lovino! He never wanted to do that to him.]" Antonio lowered Lovino. "Lovino…tu hermano murio para salvar la vida de Ludwig. [Lovino...your brother did that to save Ludwig's life.]"

"…I know that…" The Italian grumbled. "Ma ... avremmo potuto salvare entrambi ... [But...we could've saved them both...]"

"_Maybe we couldn't. We may be nations, but we still have our limits…"_ Antonio whispered, holding onto the shaking Italian. _"We can't save everyone."_

"…_mio fratello era uno sciocco. [...my brother was a fool.]"_

"Then perhaps I am a fool as well…" The Spaniard stroked Romano's hair. "Si fueramos nosotros los que estuvieramos en el borde del presipicio, estaria feliz de de entregarme para salvarte. [If it were us on that cliff's edge, I would gladly let myself go to save you.]"

"_**N-non scherzo su cose del genere, bastardo! [D-don't joke about stuff like that, bastard!]"**_

"…what makes you think that I'm joking?"

Ludwig couldn't help but notice how Spain held onto Romano's jaw, trailing the line with only his middle fingers to the back of his ears. He didn't know what that was supposed to be about, but it only made Romano cry even more. Slowly, Antonio spun him around and hugged Romano, the Italian making no move to argue with him. By that time, the poor German couldn't handle it anymore.

**/=+=/**

He found himself on a rooftop garden, the moonlight illuminating the petals of the daisies that were there. Immediately, he recalled the time that Feliciano had ran through a whole flower garden just because he loved the smell of the flowers. He cringed at the image of the smiling Italian. Suddenly, he saw the grass grow higher, levitating the daisies toward him.

"I heard from Lovino that Feliciano liked daisies."

He turned around and saw Antonio walking toward him, brushing the petals of one of the daisies as he walked toward the grief-stricken German. The same plastered smile on his face seemed almost like a reminder of…

"You don't have to worry about Lovino…I was able to calm him down just a bit." The grass started to recede. "How are you doing…?"

"…" He sat down. "He told me he loved me."

"Eh? That's great, Germany! He shares your feelings!" Antonio grinned as he sat next to him.

"?" Germany looked up in shock.

"What? Come on, everyone knew you liked him!" Antonio laughed. "I mean, why do you think that Lovino tried to separate the two of you?"

"Dammit, Antonio! Haven't you realized just what happened back there?" He stood up. "He fell down a cliff! _**He's not here anymore!"**_

That's when he realized that he was screaming at him. He quickly calmed himself as he sat himself back down on the bench, holding his head and shaking it rapidly. It was then that he realized that Spain still had that blank look on his face.

"You say that as if he's still dead."

"…_no one can survive a fall like that…"_ He muttered.

"I had a talk with that human maid of yours…Liara, was it? It's odd how an American human, with her father being the great _**United Kingdom**_, ended up being a servant for a German country-"

"What are you trying to say here?"

"Anyway, I had a talk with her…told her everything that happened." Antonio folded his arms. "She said that the news reported major events that occurred in Northern Italy…not even signs of rain."

Germany's head immediately darted up toward the country's obliviously smiling face. If he knew anything about nations, it was that the bond between a country and their human counterparts was basically the same as a body and a mind: if one was destroyed, the other one couldn't work. If anyone of these nations now had died _(or even got close to dying)_, the country they represented would suddenly go into a state of shock. That was how America had the Great Depression _(or at least, that's what he was told)_. Even if someone else was taking Italy's place, there would've been at least a major earthquake. The fact that nothing had happened meant…

"Feliciano is still alive." He voiced out. "And he's out there…waiting for you."

Germany couldn't help but hide back a tear or two. He chuckled once…twice…and then stood up, looking at the night sky. He turned toward Antonio, who shared the growing smile on their faces.

"He's still alive…"

**/=+=/**

"_Where…am I?"_

_**[You're with me now…]**_

"_H-Holy Roman Empire…"_

_**[Yes…it's me.]**_

"…_D-Doitsu?"_

_**[Yes?]**_

"_W-why are you here…? If you're here, then…"_

_**[It was a brave action on your part, Italy…but I did not make it.]**_

"…_I'm so sorry…Doitsu…what will become of our countries?"_

_**[Nothing will happen to them…I won't allow it.]**_

"_Doitsu?"_

_**[Take my hand, Italy…we're going back.]**_

**/=+=/**

**Translations for the weary-hearted and some Spamano for those still in shock of the last chapter!**

[Ha ucciso mio fratello, Antonio!] **ITALIAN**– _He killed my brother, Antonio!_

[No non lo fece, Lovino! Non ha mai voluto farlo per lui.] **ITALIAN**– _No he didn't, Lovino! He never wanted that to do that to him._

[…tu hermano murio para salvar la vida de Ludwig] **SPANISH**- _…your brother did that to save Ludwig's life._

[Ma ... avremmo potuto salvare entrambi ...] **ITALIAN**– _But…we could've saved them both._

[…mio fratello era uno sciocco.] **ITALIAN**- _…my brother was a fool._

[si fueramos nosotros los que estuvieramos en el borde del presipicio, estaria feliz de de entregarme para salvarte.] **SPANISH**– _If it were us on that cliff's edge, I would gladly let myself go to save you._

[N-non scherzo su cose del genere, bastardo!] **ITALIAN**– _D-Don't joke about stuff like that, you bastard!_

**And…I'm really sorry for the OC in there…**


	11. His Ultimate Plan

**Italy is still alive…now at the clutches of Holy Roman Empire. Germany made the pledge that he'll save him, no matter what…all because he loves him. That's the Germany that we know.**

**/=+=/**

Everyone waited in the conference room for Spain and Germany to come back. The whole time, Alfred was playing chess with the maid Liara _(and apparently no one was that good.)_ with Francis watching. The room was slowly sinking into major intensity, mainly because most of them were looking at the agitated Italian brother.

"I'm really worried about Ludwig…" England looked at the door.

"_I know…"_ Matthew responded, holding onto Kumajiro. _"I'd probably be in his position too, if it was Seyel…"_

"…who are you?"

"_Canada."_

"Oh right…sorry." Arthur turned back toward the two Americans playing chess, making sure Francis kept his distance. "…hey, Matthew."

"_Um…y-yes?"_

"…" Arthur could not believe he was going to ask this. "…what does it feel like to be in love?"

"_H-huh? W-well, I…uh…well…um…"_ Canada hid his mouth behind Kumajiro's head. _"I…don't know how to put it into words…exactly, but…if I can be as precise as I can…you feel it in your blood…"_

"In your blood…" Arthur turned to Matthew, thinking about it.

"_L-like…your mind thinks of nothing but the other one…you can't even take your duty seriously anymore…you live for that other person…"_ He turned toward Arthur. _"A-are you thinking about Liara's mother?"_

"…I think I felt like that to her…once before…" He folded his arms and looked down. "I can't remember anymore. All I know is that I have a daughter I have to care for…and damn it, I'm going to be a good father to her."

"…_you'd be a great father to her…"_ He smiled. _"I mean…you dealt with my brother really well…unless…"_

Arthur immediately blushed, confirming what Matthew was thinking. They both looked away, trying really hard not to look at Alfred _(who had just lost the game of chess…to a human)_. Suddenly, the door slid open, revealing Germany and Spain. Liechtenstein quickly rose to her feet and ran to Germany, much to Switzerland's shock.

"Germany…Bist du in Ordnung [are you alright]?"

"…ja." He answered. "Thank you for asking…"

Lili nodded as she walked back toward her brother. Everyone looked at Germany as he walked toward the head of the conference table to address the room. For the first time since the beginning of forever, America actually allowed him to talk in the front. He looked at everyone in the room before nodding and muttering something in confirmation to himself.

"…I'm under the impression that all of you know what happened to Feliciano." He started off. "And as most of you know after that…he did that to save my life…acted on impulse, without thinking that everyone else would come and save us…"

Everyone looked at each other, that thought slowly sinking into their minds. They all knew that Italy would do something like that to save his Doitsu…they just didn't know that he actually had the courage to do so. At those words, many of them bowed their heads and thought about what could've been running through his head.

"After all that has happened…and by the information that I have obtained…I concluded that Italy is still alive." Those words quickly caught Romano's attention. "As long as Northern Italy is continuing on as normal, Feliciano must still be operating and alive. That's why I'm going to look for him."

"Where would you even start, aru?" China asked.

"Me and Holy Roman Empire are the same person, so I predicted that he would keep himself in his old territory, figuring out which country to take back first. He might be in Northern Italy…" Germany's gaze turned downward. "So I'm going there…"

"Right now?" Francis blinked. "That's a bit hasty on your part, _non?"_

Ludwig felt as if he was going to blow up in his face before France smacked him with a calming wave, making him unable to complain about it. It did, however, allow him to think with a straight and clear mind. And he did find some logic in the Frenchman's words. Going now is just going to alarm Holy Rome.

"_**You're just wasting your time…"**_

Everyone looked up and saw the figure of Holy Roman Empire descend from the sky. Before anyone had a chance to react, he swung his hands in the air and threw everyone away in a large blast. Screams of shock ran through the room as Germany was the first to jump back onto his feet.

"_**I expected nothing less from my other half…"**_ He grinned. _**"I would get rid of you now, but I'm not strong enough to live with just a part of my soul…"**_

"Where's Italy?" Ludwig screamed.

"_**Beruhigen, Germany. Yelling is just so childish of you."**_ He floated back up in the air. _**"I need Italy…more than you did. If you really cared for him, you'd never let this happen!"**_

And he vanished into thin air, leaving Germany to stand up in shock. Around him, nations were consoling each other and assessing the damage. Arthur was the most worried, since there was a human in the room after all. He turned his head and noticed an unconscious Matthew, his head bashed into the wall and blood streaming down his golden locks.

"M-Matthew…?" He heard Seyel gasp as she rose to her feet. _**"NOOO!"**_

She dashed through the wreckage and pulled him out of the dent in the wall. The minute she got there, Alfred was at her side to see just how much blood he lost. That whole scene reminded him of the second World War, when Italy was at Germany's side when he was losing the war…even though he hated war.

_Feliciano…Holy Roman Empire has him…I knew it…_

"Holy Roman Empire is strong, aru…" Wang Yao walked to Germany. He noticed that he didn't have many scratches on his body. "But he has Feliciano, doesn't he aru?"

"He does…" He answered. "But…I don't know where to start looking…"

"Germany…I have a plan."

He turned his head and saw that Liara was slowly getting to her feet, Arthur panicking when she did so. It was then that he realized that she had a broken arm from the attack. He was surprised that something like that could still make a human stand.

"I suggest we all split up and search in their respective countries: you search in Germany, Lili goes to Liechtenstein, Vash to Switzerland…we all search for Italy and Holy Roman Empire."

"What if we get attacked again?" Alfred asked.

"We split into groups. We'll keep it as even as we can…maybe three or four to a group at a time." She continued, sitting down to stop her arm from swinging. "We'll keep our search in the former kingdom's territory, knowing that he'll try reclaiming land before reaching into new ones…"

Ludwig had considered that, but he didn't think that she would easily catch on. Maybe she did have a bit of England's blood in her veins. He was a good tactician _(plus, she was lucky enough not to inherit the eyebrows)_.

"If we're splitting up…" Kiku turned to Ludwig. "I'm going with you."

"Right…" He nodded.

"I'm coming with!" Lovino darted to his feet. Apparently he avoided much of the harm.

"No, Lovino! You have to search your brother's land!" Antonio got his arm. "I'm coming too, so we have to go there!"

"…dammit."

Slowly, he watched everyone split up into their respective groups. Everyone seemed to be the most determined to find Feliciano, no matter what. He was about to conclude his journey with Kiku when he heard Seyel mutter something. He turned and saw that she was still holding Matthew's unconscious body.

"I'm coming with you, too." She answered.

"You don't have any powers, Seyel." Kiku stated. "Facing Holy Roman Empire as you are now is only going to get you hurt."

"I can't just sit here while everyone's trying to save the world!" She argued. "I'm still a country! I have to do something!"

"…you're still putting yourself in harm's way." Ludwig answered.

"_T-then…I'm coming too…"_

Seyel gasped as she saw Matthew slowly rise into a sitting position, holding onto her shoulder for some support. He sat there in silence, drops of blood dripping from his head onto the ground, trying to slow down his rapid breathing.

"But…you're hurt!" Seychelles stated.

"_I-it's the blond hair…it accents the blood a lot…"_ He chuckled. _"I just need to wash it out, that's all."_

Everyone looked at each other and nodded, knowing that they got their group. They concluded that they were going to rest the night _(Canada did get his head bashed into a wall)_, and leave in the morning. As they left, Kiku couldn't help but notice that Belarus was still clinging onto Russia as they concluded that they were going to go with Nel. The desperation on his face made him run out of the room.

**/=+=/**

Ludwig was the first person of the group to be ready.

He stood impatiently in front of the conference building as the sun was barely rising over the horizon, his whip by his side and a bag of anything that he needed. He heard footsteps and saw that Seychelles and Canada were walking toward him, dressed for a search. What surprised him was Matthew's outfit: it looked like a winter jacket and…were those goggles?

"What's with the outfit?" He blinked.

"_Huh? Oh…it's my hunting jacket…it's one of the few pieces of clothing that I can turn invisible."_ He answered. _"It has a hood too, in case-"_

Yeah, whatever.

"Where's Japan?" She looked around. "I thought he'd be here."

"I'm right here."

He suddenly teleported in the middle of the group, startling all of them. He was wearing his military uniform and had a katana by his side, but looked dead tired. Germany held his shoulders, worried that he might pass out from the lack of sleep.

"Are you all right, Japan?" He asked.

"I'm all right…" The Japanese man answered. "I was just trying something last night…"

"Trying…something?" Seyel blinked.

"Yeah…" He lifted up his hands. "Hold my hands."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion before agreeing to do just that. Kiku took deep breaths as the others wondered what he was going to do. Suddenly, he closed his eyes and held the fingers of the hands he held.

And teleported.

**/=+=/**

**Here are your translations. Again, blame Google Translate for any errors and feel free to send me corrections in a review!**

[Bist du in Ordnung?] **GERMAN**– _Are you all right?_

[ja] **GERMAN**-_ Yes._

[Beruhigen] **GERMAN**– _Calm down._


	12. His Forgotten Past

**After being attacked by Holy Roman Empire, Ludwig separates everyone into groups to search for any signs of Italy. His group consists of Kiku Honda, Matthew Williams, and Seyel Chelles, and they're going to go search in his native land of Germany. They were planning to take a plane, but…**

**/=+=/**

When the rushing wind finally stopped, everyone looked around to their surroundings. The buildings looked extremely different from the conference building, but what caught their attention was that there were a bunch of pillars to their left, like there was a wall there. Looking up, they saw one second of a wall, painted with graffiti.

"This is the Berlin Wall…" Ludwig turned to Japan. "We're in Germany!"

"_You…teleported all of us here?"_

Kiku stumbled, quickly being caught by Seyel. He was holding tightly to her arms and her loose dress, and it suddenly became clear why he had bags under his eyes and why he didn't get any sleep that night.

"You spent all of last night trying to come here?" Ludwig took his shoulder.

"I…I knew we shouldn't waste any time in coming here…with Holy Rome knowing that we were coming after him…" Kiku slowly stood up. "So I looked in as many books as I could…and tried to coming here on my own…then I wondered if I could bring others with me over that long distance, like what I did to you…"

"_I-is it even possible for someone to teleport that far with other people?"_ Canada panicked.

"Not if they were human…"

Everyone waited for Kiku to stand up on his own and decided to ask around town. Seyel panicked at that time, saying that she had no idea how to speak German, but what she didn't know was that nations can translate any language in the world when it was a human speaking them. After discovering that skill, she along with the others concluded that Feliciano was definitely not in the city.

"We got a whole country to scan." Seyel stated. "Germany, can you track him down? I mean, this is _your_ land…"

"I wish it was that easy…" He answered. "But I can't keep tabs of every single person in my land."

"_Even if we could, I would think that Holy Roman Empire would know that…I mean, he is you-"_

"_**Look at how much you've grown."**_

Germany suddenly turned his head around. The voice was echoing in the air this time, but it didn't sound anything like Holy Rome. But whatever the voice was…it was familiar…like it was a memory that was still sealed away. By the looks on everyone else's faces, they didn't hear the strange voice.

"What's wrong?" Kiku asked.

"…I…"

And he ran.

**/=+=/**

Of course, none of them had Lovino's super speed, but they did have some awesome endurance. They didn't realize that until they realized that ran a good two, three miles into total wilderness. Once there, they started running even more, before they found themselves in a large, grassy meadow surrounded by trees.

"An empty meadow…" Kiku looked around. "How…plot-building."

"Must you compare everything to a manga storyline?" Seyel turned to him.

"I can't help it…manga incorporates everything."

As Seyel and Kiku went deeper into their little 'argument', Matthew walked forward toward the German, who was looking blankly at the meadow around him. The Canadian lifted up a hand to cup his ear, and was surprised that not even birds were chirping around this area.

"_Ludwig…why are we here?"_ He asked.

"…I thought I remembered something…" He answered. "Something important…"

It was then that Seyel collapsed to her knees. Matthew turned his head and ran to her, holding onto her side to keep her from collapsing onto the ground. Suddenly, she opened her eyes _(that were glowing a bright blue)_ and the air around them quickly tensed. A huge blue wave swarmed through the entire meadow, and then they were suddenly surrounded by armies of soldiers slashing each other to pieces.

"What in the world…?" Germany grabbed his whip. "Is this an ambush?"

"Waah!" Seyel grabbed onto Matthew's sleeve. "What's going on?"

Matthew grabbed his hood, ready to flip it over his head, before he realized that the soldiers were going right through them. Once the logic sank into their minds, they realized that they were all in a sepia color as well. Everyone loosened their grips onto their weapons as Seyel stood up. Her eyes were still glowing.

"They're using swords…" She blinked. "I-is this the past?"

Ludwig looked around, memories slowly sinking into his mind. He quickly darted his head around and started running through the soldiers, forcing the others to follow. Once he stopped, he finally found what he was looking for: the image of a small Holy Roman Empire fighting in the battle.

"_W-what is this…?"_ Matthew looked around.

"This is…this is where I…"

He didn't have to say anything else. A blade suddenly came out of nowhere and skewered the young body. When it dropped, they suddenly realized that the person who stabbed him was none other than Francis. Matthew and Ludwig cringed at the sight as Francis looked at Holy Roman Empire's body before running deeper into the fight.

"…_papa…"_ Matthew panicked. _"He-"_

"Matthew…this is old history." Ludwig stated. "This doesn't bother me anymore."

As the fighting continued, the four of them were stuck watching Holy Roman Empire slowly die in front of them. The more he gagged up blood, the more Seyel clung onto Matthew's sleeve, and the more Ludwig remembered about his final moments as the Holy Roman Empire. Suddenly, he heard his final words…

"_Italy…"_

As his eyes closed, Germany couldn't help but close his eyes with him. Seyel was now crying on Matthew's jacket, and Kiku couldn't help but hold onto Ludwig's shoulder…an indication that he survived the attack. He looked up at the confused Japanese man.

"This is the last thing I remember." He stated.

"Then how did you survive this?" Kiku asked. "Was it Gilbert's doing?"

"No…he's the one who found me…"

Everyone stared at each other for a few seconds before they suddenly felt themselves covered with a warm aura. They looked up and saw someone that looked like Germany, only with longer hair and looked more like a hippie. He hovered over Holy Roman Empire's body.

"_**You've tried so hard…just to place yourself in the world…"**_

"_Gah!"_ Matthew jumped back. _"W-who is that?"_

"Germania…my father…"

Everyone stared at Germany before turning back to the man in front of him. Germania leaned over his body, the men running around him as if they were the same illusions that they were. He stroked his hair, and as a reaction Germany touched his own as if he felt it.

"_**What about your Italy? Are you just going to leave him behind…?"**_

"…_no…"_ Germany found himself answering. "I'm never going to do that."

"_**If I were to give you a second chance, Holy Rome…what would you do with it?"**_

"…I'd go back to Italy…tell him how sorry I am for leaving him behind." Ludwig answered. "And I'd save him from the old me…"

"_**And?"**_

"A-and…?"

"_**Aren't you forgetting something?"**_

"_Wait…he can hear us?"_

Matthew and Seyel looked at each other in confusion as Kiku backed away from the confused German. He closed his mind and strained his brain for some answers. After a few long minutes, he lifted his head toward his father.

"I would tell him…that I love him too."

"_**You've grown into a great country, my son…you are ready."**_

"Ready? For what?"

Germania smiled at his son as he turned toward the body in front of him and touched his forehead. Instantly, he felt a huge surge of energy go through his body. At first he thought it was just a strange tingling, but then he realized that he was actually levitating in the air, along with the body of Holy Roman Empire. Germania levitated between them, holding onto their hands. Their bodies instantly began to glow and change shape. Ludwig looked down and realized that his clothes were changing into that of Holy Roman Empire. As for the other one, he watched as he slowly started to age, becoming that of a young man. Just as sudden as it started, it stopped. He floated onto the ground as Holy Roman Empire's body landed in front of him.

"W-what just happened?" Kiku asked.

At that moment, Seyel's eyes stopped glowing and the armies vanished around them. However, Germany still had the black Holy Roman Outfit. He stood there, like a statue, thinking about something. He only snapped out of it when Kiku tapped him.

"Ludwig…"

"He turned me human…just before I died…" He realized.

"_Human?"_ Matthew's eyes widened. _"How can someone do that? I didn't even think it was an option!"_

"He shared German blood…of course he would have an ability." Ludwig looked up. "Have any of you wondered…just how we came to represent our countries?"

_Is he lecturing us at a time like this?_ Seyel looked confused. "I…I thought we just did."

"We were chosen…because we were martyrs of our countries." That made everyone gasp. "We all died in wars that would end up creating the nations that live today…that's what father said."

"_Germania turned you human so that you would be chosen to represent the country of Germany…"_ Matthew realized.

Ludwig turned toward them and lifted his hand, glowing a strange energy. Instantly, everyone panicked. It reminded them of Gilbert's energy rays, and they began to wonder if he was seriously thinking about shooting it at them. Suddenly, he closed his fist, making the Holy Roman outfit and the energy disappear, leaving his original uniform.

"That's the power of Holy Roman Empire…and my father." He answered.

"Oh…I…see…" Seyel blinked. "B-but we should go look for Italy!"

"…" Germany turned his head as if he was listening to something. "There."

"What?"

"He's in Northern Italy…" He turned back to them. "We should go."

"Of course…" Kiku smiled. "Leave it to me."

**/=+=/**

There are rumors of a painter that stands alone in St. Peter's Basilica. From the depths of night to the very early hours of the morning, he would paint magnificent works of art, ranging from beautiful dragons to shining landscapes. People have seen this strange painter before, and those state that it was a young man, dressed in white robes and bearing a golden cross around his neck.

Despite the rumors of his beautiful paintings, no one had actually seen his work of art in the market. Whenever he wanders back inside the Basilica, he would only have empty canvases with him and a paintbrush. Some wondered why he wouldn't even bring paint with him. Many believed that it was the ghost of an old painter, unable to move on…only able to paint.

However, there was only one claim that was different from the rest. He claims that when he passed by the Basilica, the painter wasn't alone. He had a man in a black robe wander around him, whispering something into his ear every five minutes. He couldn't catch what he was saying, but it sounded as if he was the reason why he paints.

To this day, no one knows who he is…

**/=+=/**

**Wow…no foreign language translations…that's so weird. Oh yeah! Powers! Of course!**

**[SEYCHELLES]- Can see into the past **_**(if in the same location as the event, she can let others observe them)**_

**Read and review. Mitsuki out.**


	13. His Travels

**With the powers of his father running through his veins, Germany easily indicated where Feliciano is. All they have to do now is find him in the realms of northern Italy. They're going to have to enlist the help of the group sent there in order to find him…**

**/=+=/**

Kiku had been to northern Italy before, so it was easy for him to teleport the four of them there. They found themselves in front of the Colosseum _(fortunately they were hidden from sight, so no one was startled by the sudden arrival of four random looking people)_, the sun high in the sky.

"Who was sent here, do you know?" Seyel asked, removing her hand from Japan's.

"I'm only aware of Lovino and Antonio." Kiku answered. "Italy is a big country, so I think they have five people instead of four…"

So much for finalizing _**that…**_

"_Well…we could just walk around until we see one of them."_ Canada offered. _"It's not like they don't know who we are."_

"That's what I'm worried about…" Seyel held his arm. "Everyone has a tendency to forget about you…"

"_Oh…right…"_

On those words, her grip grew tighter on the Canadian. For some reason, Ludwig found strange parallels between the two of them and his relationship with Feliciano…they were somewhat the same, despite the fact that their relationship was less touchy-feely than they were. Of course, those two were dating…

"Eh? Germany? What are you doing here, aru?"

They all turned their heads around and saw Wang Yao headed toward them, a surprised look on his face. Odd enough, he had abandoned his usual military uniform and instead opted to wear a green one that looked similar to the ones that Arthur would wear.

"Oh, China!" Seyel gasped. "We think that Italy might be here."

"Feliciano might be here?" He looked surprised. "That's weird, aru. We didn't hear anything about him being around here, aru."

"Nothing?" Kiku asked.

"Nothing. I'm really sorry, aru." China turned toward Ludwig. "We're trying our best, aru."

"I know you are. Don't apologize." Ludwig stated. "But I think we have to search harder than how we're usually looking for him."

"What do you mean, aru?"

"_Oh…I think I know what you mean."_

Seyel looked as Matthew _(hesitantly, I should add)_ pulled his arm out of her grip and walked casually like a normal tourist. Everyone looked at each other before following suit, pretending that they were a big group. Before long, they saw Canada approaching a group of Italian teenagers. Because I am too lazy to translate all of the conversation, it's pre-subbed into English for everyone's benefit.

**[["Um, excuse me…"]]** He said to the group of girls. **[["I'm new around here, so…"]]**

**[["Aww…you look so cute! Is that a French accent?"]]**

**[["U-um…yeah…I'm Canadian, actually."]]**

_***insert fangirl swooning***_

**[["Well, you see…I'm interested in any local stories that Italy has to offer, so I wonder if there are any that I might want to know."]]**

**[["Oh, actually! Are you interested in ghost stories?"]]**

**[["Ghost stories? Actually, I am."]]**

**[["OK, you see that building over there. That's St. Peter's Basilica, really popular around here, I think. There's a rumor going around saying that the place is recently haunted."]]**

**[["R-recently? I thought ghost stories would be hundreds of years old."]]**

**[["That's what we thought too. But I heard that this started not too long ago…yesterday, the day before? Anyway, stories say that when you go there around nighttime, you see this really creepy guy in a completely white outfit walk in the middle of the building and **_**paints**_** the most beautiful artwork ever."]]**

**[["The ghost of a painter?"]]**

**[["Yeah, it's really weird, since painting is getting a bit abstract these days. But every night, he just goes there and paints!"]]**

**[["What does he look like? Do you know?"]]**

**[["Um…a young man, I think?"]]**

**[["Wow…I might look into this later…"]]**

**[["You're seriously going to look into a ghost story?"]]**

**[["Who knows? Someone has to confirm if the story is real or fake."]]**

After a few minutes, the conversation stopped and Matthew walked away from the girls, swooning at his appearance. Once he rejoined the group, he took Seychelles's hand, an indication that he was still faithful. _Seriously, it looked pretty cute…_if everyone wasn't on a search.

"What did they say, aru?"

"_They mentioned something about a ghost story…in St. Peter's Basilica…"_ He answered. _"A painter that goes there every single night and just paints…"_

"How old is the story?" Seyel asked.

"_Two days old."_

Matthew was right. Just asking around for this one person wasn't going to get them any clues, especially with Holy Roman Empire involved. They quickly concluded that they really had to check in on this 'ghost story', and see if it had any backbone to their search. Ludwig could only hope.

**/=+=/**

Wang Yao led them into a fancy hotel, where they were planning to spend the night before they search another city. When they entered the lobby, they were surprised that Gilbert was already there, waiting for everyone else. Once he and Germany caught eye contact, he darted up to his feet.

"Hey, West!" He remarked. "What're you doing here? We got this place covered!"

"I know you do, but we found out that Feliciano is here." Ludwig responded. "In Italy. And we have an idea where he might be."

"Really? That's great, West!" Gilbert grinned. "OK then, we'll just have to wait for the others!"

"How long do we have?" Seyel asked.

"A good…seven hours!"

Oh. What. _**Joy.**_

Needless to say, seven hours with Prussia was about a good idea as leaving France alone with anyone, so Ludwig decided to explore the Italian city. All the locals seemed as human as always, talking about their own lives and some gossiping about their love lives…stuff people usually talk about. Part of him wished that he could have a normal conversation like that.

"Huh? Ludwig? W-what are you doing here?"

He looked up from his stroll and saw that Arthur was standing right in front of him, a confused look on his face. The minute they made eye contact, though, Arthur's face immediately turned into that of sudden shock, like a child that was caught doing something bad.

"I had a feeling that Feliciano would be in the city." He answered. "So my group decided to come here."

"When did you figure that out? It must take hours to travel from Germany, not to mention that we stared our trip in America of all places!" England pointed out.

"…Kiku made our travel time a lot shorter."

"Kiku…?" Arthur's eyes widened. "H-he's OK, right?"

"He says he is." Ludwig sighed. "But he hasn't had much sleep, and he's pushing himself too much…"

Arthur looked down on the ground, almost as if he was expecting something. After a few minutes, Germany shook his head and flicked Arthur's forehead _(he didn't think it was necessary to punch him at the moment)_.

"Go back to the hotel. You look tired."

"…OK."

**/=+=/**

The minute Germany returned to the hotel, he was greeted with an Italian smacking right into him, swearing all kinds of Italian that was catching a lot of attention. Antonio had to drag him off yet again _(this time with bare hands…there were normal people here)_. Once he was off, he saw Alfred wave and run toward him.

"Hey! I heard from Matt that you got a lead on Feliciano!" He stated. "Is it true?"

"I do…we're planning on checking in on it tonight." He answered. "We're going to St. Peter's Basilica."

"Why there?" Alfred blinked.

"There're rumors of a ghost haunting there in the middle of the night." Kiku answered. "They said that the stories started two nights ago."

It was then _(and only then, apparently)_ that people remembered that Alfred and ghosts go together as well as fire and dynamite: something is going to happen, and it won't be good. If that didn't make any sense, Alfred clinging onto his brother would've been a better indication.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-_**ghost?"**_ He panicked.

"_M-maple…"_

"Sigh…we think that the ghost might be Feliciano." Seyel sighed. "Now can you let go of your brother before he dies from the lack of oxygen to his brain?"

Apparently, Alfred had neglected the fact that he was squeezing someone's ribcage. And please remember that he has super strength. So when he let go of his brother, Seychelles had to catch him, and even then he had to be escorted to the couch.

"Are you OK?"

"…_m-maple…"_

"He's fine."

_Um…OK._ "We should leave at around midnight…" Arthur looked up to the clock. "We have four hours."

"Four hours?" Lovino stormed forward. "Why can't we go _**now?"**_

"Because he won't be there, my sweet tomato!"

"Grr…_**DON'T CALL ME A TOMATO, YOU JACKASS!"**_

**/=HETALIA!=/**

Once 12:00 rang about, everyone rose from their beds and headed off toward St. Peter's Basilica. The streets were still hustling and bustling with business _("almost like NYC", the American always claims)_, but when they got to the place, they found it eerily quiet.

"This is a popular tourist attraction, right?" Gilbert looked around. "So…where're the tourists?"

"They're probably scared because of the ghost rumors." Antonio answered.

"W-w-well…d-_**duh**_…i-i-it's ghost's we're talking about…"

"_M-maybe you should wait back at the hotel, brother…"_

"N-no no no!" Alfred straightened his jacket. "We have Feliciano to save! We can't just back up now!"

"And yet your legs are shaking."

"_**D-don't rub it in, Lovino!"**_

Through their argument, Ludwig was searching desperately in the building for any signs of a white-robed young man walking inside the building. After a few seconds of trying to look inside, he heard Alfred whimper again. He turned his head and saw Matthew had flipped his hood on. He walked toward the building, Seyel slowly following suit.

"Um…Matthew?" Antonio didn't know about Matthew's other self. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly, he lifted his fist and punched the wall. Everyone thought that the building would collapse at this point _(especially Lovino, who was now scared of him)_, but they saw white rings erupting from where the fist met the target. Canada pulled his hand away and saw that his knuckles were red by the action.

"Freakin' bastard knows we're here." He turned toward the group and lifted his injured hand. "Anyone got a better idea?"

"What? We can't get in?" Ludwig asked.

"Nah, we can get in. I just like punching walls to see if they'll collapse on themselves and then asking stupid questions after." Matthew shook his hand to let the pain elevate.

"…_is that your brother?"_ Antonio asked.

"It's…a long…and complicated…story…" Alfred shivered.

"So what can we do?" Kiku asked. "Holy Roman Empire is obviously protecting Feliciano so that we can't get to him…"

"Our only hope now is to call the others into Italy." Ludwig admitted. "My best bet is that either Roderich or Ivan will know what to do."

So after Seyel calmed Matthew enough for him to remove his hood, everyone turned back to the building before heading back to the hotel. Before they left, Alfred couldn't help but notice that Arthur was zoning out. He had to drag him out himself.

**/=+=/**

**So…yeah, read and review. Arthur's got some angst on him, right?**


	14. His Misery

**OK, they don't know if he's really in St. Peter's Basilica, but what they do know is that they're forced to spend one night in the hotel while waiting for the others to come in **_**(they don't want Japan to overwork himself)**_**. Hopefully, no one blows up and starts ripping the place apart. It's a nice hotel.**

**/=+=/**

For some reason, Antonio was the one who spent the money buying five hotel rooms. Now that four people had added into the mix, they were forced to share the bedrooms. It didn't take long for anyone to sort out the room arrangements, and after a while, Kiku was the lucky one to get his own room.

"Do I have to share a room with you?" Lovino turned to the Spaniard.

"Aw…are you complaining?" Antonio frowned.

Maybe he would've gotten the hint when Lovino started to shove his fist in his stomach.

**/=+=/**

Seyel sat on her bed with a worried look on her face, adjusting the blue nightgown that she was wearing. The sound of water running in the bathroom echoed across the wall, indicating that Matthew was taking a shower. She lied on her stomach and stared at the empty TV screen in front of her.

_England seemed really down today…he was dazing off a lot ever since Italy fell off the cliff._

She began to wonder if there was something wrong with him. Just as she was about to stand up, she saw the bathroom door open and Matthew walking out of the door with his pajamas _(he's shy about exposing parts of his body)_. He looked at her and noticed her concerned look.

"_W-what's wrong?"_ He asked.

"Nothing…I'm just worried about England, that's all."

"_Arthur?"_ Matthew sat down by her side. _"I mean…I would understand if you're worried about Ludwig, but…"_

"I am worried about Germany too, but…" Seyel placed her head on his hand. "You noticed him too, didn't you? He was out of it the whole day…"

"_Actually…yeah, I have noticed that. Why do you think that is?"_

"Maybe he blames himself for what happened to Germany and Italy." She sighed.

"_Hm…I don't think Arthur's that type of person…"_ Canada rubbed his chin with his free hand. _"He'd probably say that there's no one to blame…"_

"That still doesn't keep me from being worried…"

"_If you want, we can go check up on him."_ Matthew smiled. _"See if he's alright."_

Seyel turned to him, seeing the soft smile that ended up tugging at her lips as well. After a few seconds, she stood up, took his hand, and pulled him out the room. It didn't take long for her to find their room _(it was at the end of the hallway)_. Once they were there, she lifted her hand up to knock.

"_Wait."_

She saw Matthew walk in front of her and pushed the door. It creaked open slowly _(unlocked…how very un-British of him)_, allowing the both of them to peek inside. The inside revealed Arthur alone, sitting on the bed with his back away from the door, and the sound of someone holding back tears.

"_Arthur…"_ Matthew looked around. _"Where's my brother at a time like this?"_

"…I knew something was wrong." She looked up to him. "We should do something-"

Matthew suddenly took her wrist and quietly slammed her on the other side of the hallway, covering her eyes and hugging her as tightly as he could. She was about to scream when she heard footsteps echoing in the hallway. Through the gap in his fingers, she saw that it was Alfred, heading back to his room. It was also then that she realized that Matthew had actually turned the both of them invisible. She watched as he knocked on the door.

"Arthur? Are you OK?" He asked.

He didn't reply. After a few minutes, Alfred pushed the door open and walked in, closing it slightly behind him. That messaged Matthew to let her go. They both stared at each other before heading toward the door with curiosity sinking into their minds. Meanwhile, Alfred was shocked at the tears going down his face.

"…A-Arthur?"

"Tch…go ahead. Make fun of me all you want." Arthur spat. "I really don't give a bloody damn."

"Well, I do. Look, you're crying your eyes out and you're not even drunk." He sat down. "Tell me."

England looked away from him, forcing himself to stay strong. He started to dismiss him as long as he could, and even once tried to run to the bathroom. Yet the American remained determined. It wasn't until Alfred grabbed Arthur around his waist that he completely broke down, collapsing onto his knees.

"_God dammit…this is all my fault, isn't it…it's always my fault…"_

"Arthur…this isn't your fault-"

"_**THE BLOODY HELL **_it's my fault!" He tore away from him. "It's always my fault, isn't it?"

"Arthur…"

"It's my fault Holy Roman Empire is letting loose on this planet! It's my fault Feliciano died to save that bloody German! It's my fault that he's using what's left of him to reclaim his land!"

"Arthur, I-"

"Oh, and that's not all, isn't it? It's my fault half of the world fell to Germany during World War II! It's my fault that oil spill happened in one of your harbors. Oh, and better yet! _**It's my bloody fault you left me and took off on your own, isn't it?"**_

His screaming took everyone by surprise. Matthew and Seychelles were surprised that no one came running out their rooms to check up on England. Alfred was the most shocked, staring at the crying Englishman before allowing him to collapse into his arms, hot tears staining his uniform.

"_Every single time…I was so bloody selfish…and ended up screwing someone over one way or another…"_ England spat. _"If it hadn't been for what I did, we wouldn't be here. That damn Italy would still be alive-"_

"But they would still be lost."

England looked up and saw Alfred slowly pushing him off of his shoulder just to maintain eye contact. It was then that he realized that his eyes were literally glowing in the moonlight, making him all the more intimidating. He tried to turn away, but only succeeded in getting a hand to steady his chin.

"If you hadn't meddled, Ludwig would never have remembered his past and Feliciano would probably be waiting forever." He continued. "Sure, you might've ended up screwing everything over the head…but in the long run, you actually did some good to them."

"…_you don't have to hide any insults, you bloody git."_ He muttered.

"I would've thrown them at you already, if I had any. Seriously, lighten up a bit." Alfred shook his head. "No one's blaming you for what happened."

"…"

"Seriously…you had nothing to do with this."

"…_bloody hell I didn't…"_

"Hm…well, I guess I'll have to smack you out of it the old-fashioned way."

The hand underneath Arthur's chin pushed him up a little higher and then quickly placed his lips on his old mentor's _(much to his brother's surprise)_. After a few seconds of letting the shock run into **everyone's** systems, Arthur quickly jumped away, his face redder than even a ripened tomato _(take that, Spain!)_.

"W-w-w-what the _**bloody hell **_was **THAT?****"**

"Snapping you out of it." Was his answer.

"I-is this how you'd _**normally **_snap people out of it?"

"_I-I'd be scared of what his last resort would be…"_ Matthew shivered.

"…you just looked like you needed a reality check." Alfred chuckled.

"R-reality check?" Arthur looked offended. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"No one thinks this is your fault…I don't think it's your fault." Alfred leaned closer to him, a grin on his face. "And by the way…me leaving your side…not your fault either."

"W-what?" England's face went red.

"I was just a teenager who wanted to be free…you know, let me run my own path…the same way you can run your own life with your own rules. I wanted that." Alfred tilted his head. "Independence was the only option I had to obtain that freedom."

"…you didn't have to tell me that, you git."

"But…I do have to tell you this…"

Alfred leaned in and kissed him again, startling England and the curious beings outside the door. The shock was still going through his system, but it only allowed England to shed one tear out of ecstatic happiness_ (something he hadn't felt in a long time)_. They pulled apart, the shock now translating onto Arthur's face.

"…are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course I am." Alfred answered, smiling. "Even though I separated from you, doesn't mean I stopped thinking about you."

"…that's…good to hear…"

"Aw…are you blushing?"

It caused England to blush even more, making the American laugh a little more before kissing him a third time. This time, they stayed in that position for quite a while. After a few minutes, Alfred's eyes opened, and Arthur could hear him chuckle. Confused, he suddenly realized that wings had extended from his back.

"_Well, would you look at that?"_ Alfred whispered, his mouth still dangerously close to his. _"Britannian Angel comes out whenever you're happy, huh?"_

"…_shut up."_

Meanwhile, outside the room, Matthew and Seyel took that as a cue to leave.

**/=+=/**

**Yeah…this is a filler chapter with some Alfred x Arthur fluff. I had to add this after I remembered something very important: this all started because of a **_**CHAIR.**_

**I extend my thanks to the song "No Way Out" by Phil Colins, whose perfect lyrics had helped me make this chapter. So…review what you wish. I will allow you to rant on the filler chapter XD.**


	15. His New Plan

**So Arthur's officially out of his rut. Now we play the "game inn" card and revert to the next morning! Cause this fic is awesome, like Gilbert!**

**/=+=/**

Kiku slowly rose from his bed, the sun shining on his bedside. He slowly got dressed into his military uniform when he heard his phone ring. Without skipping a beat, he picked it up and flipped it open, bringing it to his ear.

"Moshi moshi." He blinked. "Ah, Nel…yes, so you're here? OK…we're in the Bermont Hotel…in front of the Coliseum…OK, we'll meet you here…"

He hung up, bringing the phone down into his pocket. After adjusting the katana to his side, he pulled out of the door and locked his room, heading down the hallway to wake up the others. He first found Arthur and Alfred's room, and he quickly knocked on it. He heard fumbling from inside, and then saw Alfred open the door.

"Oh, hey Kiku." He grinned, fixing his glasses. "What's up?"

"I've received a call from the Netherlands…everyone will be coming up to the Hotel in about an hour." He answered. "I advise that you and Arthur fix yourselves up before heading out to the lobby."

"Oh, we can do that! Don't worry!"

"And by cleaning up, I mean you should probably take Arthur's clothes off the floor and make sure he gets his underwear off the nightstand."

The door slammed in his face, and it was then that Kiku realized that Arthur wasn't in the bed when he was talking to Alfred. Shaking his head, he went to warn the others. During that walk, he decided against telling them what he had seen in that room.

**/=+=/**

Nonetheless, Kiku was the last person to enter the lobby when everyone went in for the meeting. He was only aware of everyone else's presence when he heard Prussia's booming voice echoing from the front desk.

"We got the whole group in here, then?" He asked.

"Yes. Everyone's here and they're planning on meeting us in the hotel." Ludwig answered, trying to keep the serious look.

"You know what that means? It means that our power level is _**OVER 900-"**_

"**GILBERT, I SWEAR TO GOD…ONE MORE INTERNET MEME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND I WILL **_**CARVE YOUR BRAIN OUT**_** WITH A BUTCHER KNIFE!"**

"Now now, Lovino…calm yourself."

Lovino reluctantly allowed himself to be lowered onto the couch that he was sitting on previously. Ludwig checked out of the hotel as he turned to join the others sitting quietly in the lobby. Most of them looked a little nervous about their night escapade, but he wasn't expecting anything less.

"So that does it: Feliciano is definitely in that building…" Alfred nodded. "And Holy Roman Empire placed a barrier around the building in case we find out he's here."

"That's the basic summary…" Kiku stated. "And our objective is to get inside the building."

"Could you just teleport inside the area?" Seyel asked.

"I would have to see it first…and I'm more than aware that there's a chance that Holy Rome knows that as well." He answered.

"We should try seeing if we can go inside anyway." She stated. "It's daytime, so he probably won't consider us going in there early."

"…we can try that…" Japan stood up.

"You're not going alone, Kiku." Gilbert darted up. "We stick together…so we go there together."

"I really don't think it's-"

_***Dragged out the door***_

"…what's our plan after that?" Arthur asked. "We can't just barge in without something to do."

"Duh, we go search for Feliciano." Alfred chuckled.

"It wouldn't be that easy to do, you know." Arthur sighed. "Where would we even begin to look?"

It was then that they felt a chill go down their spines. Seyel turned her head and saw her shadow form ripples, seeing two figures levitate into existence. She would've screamed, but then remembered that there were people around them _(who apparently hadn't seen this)_.

"N-Natalya!" Ludwig panicked. _"Don't use your powers when there're this many witnesses!"_

"We were running late." She answered. "We wanted to be on time. Isn't that right, Ivan?"

He didn't want to argue with her. Everyone understood his fear and let it go. Because of Natalya's presence, everyone stood there quiet until the others were able to enter the building. Even then, they didn't want to say anything.

"So everyone's here then?" Francis peeked inside. "Good, good…what's the problem?"

"Well…"

**/=+=/**

They stood in front of the Basilica, watching the tourists come in and out as if there were no ghosts going around the place at the time. No one had to say anything at the time, since they saw Roderich stand in front of the door. He touched the air in front of the large arch, and was repelled back by a clear circle.

"You think Feliciano is in here?" He asked.

"Yes." Seyel answered. "There are rumors stating that there is a ghost that bears his resemblance in this building…and we can't go in to investigate."

"In that case, this barrier definitely resembles a block spell…" Roderich nodded. "But I never knew that Holy Roman Empire had access to these kinds of spells…"

_Spells…_ Ludwig blinked. _Perhaps he obtained a bit of my abilities that I inherited from father…_

Everyone looked at each at other as they turned toward Ivan, curious if he could do anything about it. He took up the challenge with a smile on his face, and then proceeded to stare in front of the door for a while. After a few minutes, the circles were flashing all over the place before stopping.

"Well?" Ludwig asked.

"…they're strong." He answered. "I'll need someone on the inside to break the barrier."

"So much for that thought…" Vash folded his arms. "Hey, what happened to Kiku and Gilbert?"

"They were trying to get inside…" Alfred turned his head. "Maybe they were successful?"

"Wouldn't they have told us?" Lili asked.

It was then that they heard yelling from the side of the building. They all headed over to the hidden location and saw Kiku and Gilbert staring at a small fire escape door. Well, stare was a broad topic. Kiku was watching Gilbert scream at the door in very colorful language. The only thing that they caught was _**"why won't you let us in, dammit?"**_

"No luck on your part?" Antonio laughed.

"Don't rub it in…" He spat. "This guy's got all the damn angles!"

"_So…he's sealed all the entrances…"_ Matthew panicked. _"What can we do?"_

"We're going to get in somehow!" Alfred grinned. "Cause I'm the hero! And heroes always end up victors in the end!"

"_**Hey!"**_ Gilbert screamed. "I thought we all concluded that **I** was the hero!"

As the argument came back to life, Germany couldn't help but stare through the fire escape to see anyone inside. Odd enough, he saw a moving figure walking toward the entrance. It stopped just before his face could be revealed in the light, but he slid something out of the building right into his feet. He went to pick it up, seeing that the figure had vanished.

"_Who was that?"_

He turned his head and noticed that Arthur had seen him as well. Ludwig's attention turned back to the thing that slid and realized that it was a pocket watch that bore the symbol of the Holy Roman Empire. He clicked it open, revealing a piece of paper. Slowly, he took the paper and unfolded it. It had the image of a fire dog with a collar that held the same cross he drew for him.

"_Feliciano…"_ He muttered. _"This is yours, isn't it?"_

"_**I'll do what I can…for Doitsu!"**_

_I'll find you, Italy. Just wait for us a little longer…_

It was then that he realized that Feliks was on the phone the entire time. When he looked up, he had hung up, a smile plastered all over his face. He was always one to be zoning out whenever he had to, so he had no idea what he would be smiling about.

"Hm?" He turned to Ludwig. "What's up?"

"N-nothing." Germany answered. "What can we do now?"

"Well…we just need a plan, right now…" Netherlands stepped in.

"Whatever the plan is, destroying walls has to be our last resort." Belgium added. "This is a human landmark…we can't bring ourselves into massive attention."

"Whatever the case is…we should head back to the hotel for now…" Antonio stretched. "You know…get ready and stuff."

"L-like a video game?" Kiku's eyes seemed interested.

"That sounds great, aru." China grinned. "In the meantime, we'll see if we can get any inside visuals of the building so that Kiku can teleport us in."

"God…we have to wait some more?" Lovino grumbled.

"We have to…" Ludwig held onto the locket. "For Feliciano…"

**/=+=/**

**Sorry for missing the daily update! I had something going on! I hope you enjoyed yourself!**


	16. His Betrayal

**With all their hands supposedly tied, everyone is now forced to wait a few more hours until they do a massive jump into St. Peter's Basilica. Waiting sucks, doesn't it?**

**/=+=/**

No one wanted to just wait at the hotel, so they decided to wander around the city. And that, for the most part, consisted of everyone actually acting like tourists and taking pictures and stuff. Of course, Ludwig had to take some time to think. So he decided that he was going to find a nice meadow just outside of the city and _think_.

Fortunately, he found a hidden place that no one seemed to go through. He hiked through the area until he found a small place with nothing but sunlight and a rock, then sat down and sighed. He knew that he would have to go back and save Feliciano. It meant that he would have to go face a part of himself that he hadn't seen in centuries. A part of him that Italy still held dear to him and will not be able to let go, even though he had tried to kill the both of them.

"_Italy…this entire time, you've always been looking to me for advice and guidance…"_ He looked down to the pocket watch in his hand. _"But now…I need you to help me…I don't know what to do now…"_

"_**Doitsu…"**_

He didn't want to look up, but he could imaging Feliciano sitting next to him with that huge grin on his face, swinging his legs like he didn't have a care in the world. Ludwig wished to himself that this was successful and that he would be able to bring him back home…to his home…

"_**Ve~~~~is Doitsu upset with me?"**_

"_No, of course not…"_ He answered. _"What makes you say that?"_

"_**Doitsu's been quiet this whole time…he doesn't talk to me anymore…"**_

"_Tch…I just have something troubling me, that's all…it's not your fault."_

"_**There's always something bothering Doitsu! Why can't the world leave you alone?"**_

"_Because I am a nation, Italy. The care of my people will always be my top priority. I can't just go ahead and do whatever I want to all the time, like you."_

"_**Ve~~~~you worry too much, Doitsu."**_

"_You'll never know when you're needed. Anything can happen."_

"_**Well, if that's what you feel…then let me help you anyway I can!"**_

It was then that he realized that there was something by his side. Looking up, he saw that the fire dog from the pocket watch was sitting peacefully next to him, watching him like any other dog. Germany thought that he was going insane until he saw that the dog was missing from the paper in the pocket watch. His head darted back up to the dog, who barked.

And for a glance of a few seconds…he could see his face.

"_**I'll always be there for Doitsu…no matter what…"**_

Germany looked at the dog straight in the eye, the cross dangling from his collar, before placing his head on his and crying. No matter what's happening, Feliciano was always there…protecting him…wasn't he?

"Oh, that's cute…that dog's still inconveniencing us, huh?"

His head darted up and saw Feliks standing just a few feet away from him, a grin plastered all over his face. He was about to question him when he suddenly saw him transform into Gilbert and shoot a laser straight at him. Germany was taken aback for a few seconds that he was unable to react. Suddenly, he found himself on the ground, a familiar light hand over his shoulder and the laser missing him completely.

"Bist du in Ordnung [are you alright]?"

"L-Liechtenstein?" He stood up. "How'd you find me?"

"I couldn't trust you alone." She stood up with him. "I was afraid that someone would do something to you."

"And Vash…?"

"Doesn't know I'm here." She stood in front of Ludwig. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that he doesn't harm you…"

Germany stared at Lili in confusion. Since when did she suddenly have the courage to do anything without the comfort or caring words of Switzerland? It's not like he's complaining or anything, but…it never really crossed his mind. He saw Feliks turn back into his usual form as he saw Lili ready to attack.

"_Jeszcze jeden ..."_

He transformed into Kiku, teleporting right behind Lili before delivering a straight smack to the back of her neck. She crumbled onto the ground without a second thought. He looked up and saw that Poland had appeared in front of him and started a one-on-one duel with him.

"What did Holy Rome promise you, huh?" He asked with each blow. "Did he say that you can keep your land? Did he claim that he wasn't going to touch your territory if he gotten all of it back?"

"Nah…" Feliks stood in front of him, a smile on his face _(in Kiku's image too…how creepy)._ "I just didn't like staying on one side, that's all."

Germany threw Feliks off him, seeing him transform into Belgium in midair. He grabbed falling leaves and instantly turned them into daggers, throwing them at him. Quickly, Germany threw four spare rocks, shattering the daggers in midair. Poland landed gracefully on the ground, suddenly seeing the grass wrap around his legs.

"Since when does attacking one of our own part of Holy Rome's plan, eh?"

They both turned their heads and saw Antonio walk out of the shadows, his hand holding a rose _(that he jacked off of France, no doubt)_. In true rip-off fashion, he smacked the rose, instantly turning it into a whip. Feliks turned into Antonio to drop the grass before he had a chance to cut through him. Poland landed right on top of the nearby branch.

"_To al z nich ..."_

"Hey, what happened to Lili?" Spain asked, looking at her.

"Knocked her out." He answered.

"Ah." Spain looked back up to Poland. "Wonder what he was promised out of this deal?"

"Nice of you to ask yourselves that…" Feliks grinned. "But I'm afraid that you're not gonna figure that out."

Germany and Spain looked at him in confusion until Poland jumped down from the branch, quickly turning into Ivan midair. He landed just a few feet from Antonio's face and touched his forehead. He crumbled to the ground without so much of a second thought.

_Ivan can do that?_ He was now even more fearful of the Russian.

Feliks turned to Ludwig, knowing that he couldn't just use the same technique on him twice. Germany jumped back, before seeing the flaming dog from the pocket watch jump in front of him, growling at the nation. All he had to do was smile, and an energy blast returned it to the paper. Germany looked down in shock at the dog until he realized that Feliks had disappeared.

_Crap!_

He didn't have a chance to react. All he knew was that he felt a swift blow to the neck and his vision quickly left him.

**/=+=/**

He found himself on a cold, tile floor. He tried to move, and saw that his hands and feet were tied together. Looking up, he saw the bodies of Antonio and Lili tied up as well, leaning on posts inside a large building. He looked up and saw that they were in St. Peter's Basilica, Poland taking photos and videos of the entire location.

_What the heck is he doing?_

He looked up, noticing that Germany was moving, and grinned. He quickly walked toward the tied up German, pressing something on his cell phone. The smile didn't go down as he leaned over his tied body.

"I knew you were going to be the first one up!" He chuckled. "I just wanted to see you squirm, that's all!"

"…_what the heck are you doing?"_

"I'll tell you later…just let me do it first!"

Germany looked confused as Poland stood up and took a picture of Antonio's shadow, and then proceeded to make a video of the entire moonlit room. It was then that he noticed something weird: Antonio had a bag that wasn't there before, and it was filled with grass and roses. _Why would Feliks give him something to use as weapons?_

"That's the whole thing…and…_**there!"**_

He looked up and saw Poland press something else on his phone. It was then that Ludwig realized that he was filming and taking pictures of everything in the room. After he was done, he walked back toward Germany and leaned over him.

"And you thought I was dumb."

"Huh?"

"Holy Roman Empire did say that he was going to leave my territory alone. In exchange, I was to make sure that you guys didn't get in the way of him taking over Northern Italy." Feliks stated. "Did you know that he has every single power that we all have? The only one he doesn't have is Italy's…that's why he needs him."

"…why are you telling me this? Why did you seal us inside St. Peter's Basilica?"

"Well, _**duh. **_You three are the only ones who tend to be quiet when you're captured!"

He was about to question what he meant when he heard a strange wind from behind Poland. They both turned their heads as they saw Kiku teleport right into the middle of the room, holding the hands of both Italy Romano and Switzerland. Ludwig stared at them in confusion as they both ran toward the other two figures.

"Lili…Lili!"

"Oi, Spain! Get the hell up, you prick! What the hell are you doing, sleeping at a time like this?"

Germany slowly sat up as he saw Japan pull out a dagger and cut off his bondage. Suddenly, they heard a strange sound. He looked up and saw that Antonio was waking up, and was being greeted with the image of Belarus bringing Russia, Prussia, and a _**very traumatized**_ Canada from his shadow.

"Where're the others?" Feliks asked, standing up.

"Just outside." Kiku answered. "Roderich is ready for you."

"Like always…"

Poland walked toward the entrance of the door, transforming into Austria halfway there. Once at the door, he placed his hand on the barrier and instantly negated it. The doors swung open, and everyone started to pour inside the room. The three hostages slowly stood, trying to figure out just what was happening.

"I don't know about anyone here, but I hate dealing with the past." Feliks turned back to normal. "So there we go…we're in."

Ludwig looked around the building, filled with paintings and beautiful artwork, knowing well that Feliciano was somewhere inside. He held the pocket watch in his hand, seeing the fire dog appear right by his side, ready for the hunt.

_I'm sorry for making you wait…we're coming._

**/=+=/**

**You know…if everything goes as planned…I only have two more chapters to go! Maybe. I'm not sure. Just wait for the next chapter, k? Oh yeah, translations. I didn't add the ones for Poland to add more of a mystery to him.**

[Bist du in Ordnung?] **GERMAN**- _Are you all right?_

[Jeszcze jeden ...] **POLISH**– _Just one more…_

[To al z nich ...] **POLAND**– _That's all of them._


	17. His Mourning Cry

**Ludwig and the group are finally inside St. Peter's Basilica. Feliciano is waiting for them…inside…and so is the Holy Roman Empire.**

**/=+=/**

Maybe it was because of the fact that the Italian was his master. Maybe it was because he held the will of the German. But whatever it was, it was making the dog the lead tracker of the party. Everyone quickly followed his light footsteps, making sure that he didn't leave their sight. No one said a word, not even the ever-talking American.

_Feliciano…where are you?_

As he ran farther and farther into the building, he could feel his emotions boiling up inside him, newly awakened after years of sleeping…or maybe finally reaching out now that they knew that he was reaching back? All he knew was that he had to get him back…even if it meant that he had to face himself.

_How did he get a hold of you, Feli? You fell off that cliff to save my life…_ He shook his head. _He must've wanted to save you…the same way I wanted to save you. Maybe he isn't all as insane as I thought…_

The dog stopped, making everyone stop as well. Everyone looked up and saw a strange figure: a young man in a white robe, travelling as of sleep walking with a canvas in his arms, toward the side of the building. He didn't even bother to look at any of them in the eye.

"That was Italy!" Seyel gasped.

"Thanks for pointing that out!" Romano screamed. "After him!"

Almost on cue, the dog started up again. He was really fast, but then again so was Lovino. Everyone had to run as fast as they can just to see the dust clouds from his shoes. Once they finally stopped, they saw the Italian and the dog looking around an empty hallway, confusion written all over their faces.

"Where the hell did he go?" He darted his head around.

"He just vanished?" Elizabeta asked. "That's confusing…I don't think he can walk through walls…"

"Maybe he drew a door?" Gilbert asked. "I mean…he can draw stuff and bring 'em to life, right?"

"Would it really be that easy, aru?" Wang Yao looked up.

Everyone stared in the room, wondering if there was going to be any indication of either a trap or an indication of where the Italian went. Suddenly, the whole room went cold and the sounds of sobbing could be heard.

"_**Shinsei Roma…"**_

The echoes of the crying made everyone jump in their skin, shivers going down their spine. The one who had it worse, however…actually, you know what? To save him some form of dignity, I won't be saying his name out loud.

…

OK, fine. It's Alfred. Happy?

"**GAAAH! **_**W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what the heck was that?"**_

"It's a girl…" Nel turned his head. "Really young one at that."

Everyone looked around at the sound of a young girl, her cries echoing all around them. Alfred was really starting to freak out and was clinging desperately onto Arthur, who for once didn't try to throw him off. Ludwig was the only one who didn't seem to be scared of it. In his mind, the voice was saying something else.

"_**Doitsu…"**_

"That wasn't a human…" Ludwig looked up to the staircase. "That was Feliciano."

"Italy? No, that's a girl's voice…" Seyel answered.

"Wait…I hear him too!" Lovino looked around. _**"Veneziano! Where the hell are you?"**_

"You're hearing things. That was a girl." Vash stated.

"That was Feliciano, jackass!" Lovino screamed. "Geez, I thought you people knew what his voice sounded like!"

"_**Doitsu…"**_

"Hey, I hear him too!" Elizabeta gasped, cupping her ears.

"That's definitely his voice." Roderich looked around. "I thought that girl sounded familiar…"

"Uwa! I hear someone now!" Bel looked startled. "It's Feli-chan, isn't it?"

"_**Doitsu…"**_

"I can hear it too…" Kiku looked up. "Is he calling to us one by one?"

"Is that what that voice was?" Antonio looked at the staircase. "I thought that was younger Italy!"

One by one, all of the countries can hear the voice changing from that of a young girl to that of a young man, calling desperately for the company of one man. They all stared at the wall in front of them, and that's when everyone suddenly got it.

"That's a nice cover of Holy Roman Empire…" Roderich stepped in front of them. "Feliciano painted an entire _wall_…"

"That's talent." Francis whistled. "Do you think they might start attacking us?"

Rodierch just shook his head as he stood in front of the wall, more accurately the shield bearing the Holy Roman Cross. He placed a hand on it, and they saw as white circles erupted from his contact. He closed his eyes.

"Negieren."

Instantly it vanished into pure light, revealing a hallway that had never been there before. Once it opened, the dog took off running, forcing the others to follow suit. Of course, since Lovino was the fastest, all they had to do was follow his screaming.

**/=+=/**

Finally, they found themselves inside a massive hall filled with painted walls and ceilings. Instead of the pictures being about gods and people however, they were all mystical creatures and weaponry, yet still looking as if they were beautiful artwork. As they walked through the hallway, they saw a pedestal illuminated by the moonlight. On the pedestal was a figure, sitting peacefully and painting on a blank canvas.

"Hey, is that-?" Lili gasped.

"**Feliciano!"** Ludwig called.

Lovino stomped his two feet on the ground before quickly dashing toward his brother _(much to Antonio's shock)_. Feliciano merely turned his head, his eyes glowing a strange color. Before he knew it, one of the dragons on the walls came to life, charging toward him. Before he could react, Vash shot right between his eyes, dissolving it into paint.

"Try focusing next time!" He called.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever!"

Lovino turned toward his brother, whose pedestal was slowly starting to rise up from the ground. Netherlands took that as a sign to spread his wings and jump off the ground. Instantly, the flying creatures erupted from the walls and ceiling and charged toward the flying country.

"America! Cover me!" Belgium called.

He stared at her before punching the ground. Instantly, a huge block of earth came up from the ground as he tossed it toward Bel. She grabbed it, transforming it instantly into a bow and quiver filled with arrows. She turned her head toward Arthur.

"England! Catch!"

He turned his head as she tossed the weapons toward him. He jumped in the air as he grabbed it, instantly shooting three flying demons down with one arrow. Before anyone knew it, the whole room erupted into a huge war. People were jumping over each other, trying their best to get to Italy.

"China…" Austria turned to him. "You can amplify sounds, right?"

"Just my voice, aru!" He answered, his eyes fixed with confusion. "Don't get distracted, aru!"

"Trust me…I think I have an idea…"

Wang Yao got confused before seeing him pull out his violin _(from where, he'll never know)_. Suddenly, he got what he meant. Quickly, he stood behind Roderich as he started playing his violin. China's hand touched the back of his head as he took a deep breath.

"_**Fàngdà!"**_

Slowly, the song from the violin became louder and louder until it was loud enough to destroy monsters. As they lunged toward them, all Roderich had to do was play a high note to turn it back into a glop of paint. Through all of that, Italy was silently painting on top of the pedestal.

"Damnit!" Ludwig slapped some of the monsters out of the way. "How can we get over there with these things getting in front of us?"

"Ludwig, come on."

He turned his head and saw Kiku teleport behind him, moving him toward Canada and Seychelles. Canada's hood was up, and she was tightening a string around it _(much to his complaining)_. He looked confused as Kiku still held onto his hand.

"Is the German bastard finally here?" Matthew spat.

"He's right there." Seyel answered.

"All right then! Let's get up there then!"

"Right. The plan is set." Kiku got Matthew's hand as Seyel wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's go."

Instantly, they started to teleport around the demons as England and Switzerland started shooting them out of the way. The minute they were up there, Canada lifted up his hand and punched the barrier that was there. They all landed in front of Feliciano, who just started to stand up and turn to them.

_Feliciano…we're here for you…_

**/=+=/**

**Yes, translations. More and more of them will be coming, especially when it comes to fighting. Again, all of this was from Google Translate. So blame them…please.**

[Negieren] **GERMAN**– _Negate._

[Fàngdà!] **CHINESE**– _Amplify!_

**OK, I may need more than two chapters. Maybe. Hope you guys are still reading!**

…

**Are you?**


	18. His Battle

**The final battle awaits them! Four countries are now face-to-face with Italy Veneziano. Their objective: either to beat him or bring his pedestal down so that they can all bombard him. Since he's fragile…the first one might be easy. Hopefully.**

**And wow…so much support from the fans O_o**

**As a result, I edited! All non-attack names are now going to have translations next to them!**

**/=+=/**

The four of them tensed as Italy rose from his seat. His eyes were dead as he turned toward them, the canvas in front of him now covered with the image of daisies. Suddenly, the two canvases behind him glowed, forming the images of two demons straight from the Vatican.

"_**Gah!"**_ Seyel backed up. "Since when did he know how to draw those things?"

"Let's see…Holy Roman Empire has too much time on his hands!" Matthew spat. "So can we kick his ass now?"

_Remind me never to make Canada wear a hoodie…_ Kiku shivered.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig grabbed his whip. "It's me, Germany! Do you remember me?"

He didn't say anything as the demons charged toward them. Their claws were glowing with a green aura, sizzling the air that surrounded it. They were quick to jump around them, yet the demons were quicker and were behind them yet again.

"You're not taking advantage of us, bastards!" Canada whipped around, his fist glowing. _**"Poing d'érable!"**_

His fist landed right between their eyes, instantly turning the demon to paint. His head quickly turned around and saw the second one heading straight toward him. Grinning, he jumped out of the way as a pole came out of nowhere and stabbed it right in the stomach.

"And you thought I was weak!" It was Seychelles. "I know how to handle myself!"

"All right…just leave him there for a minute…"

Kiku suddenly teleported behind it, slicing his head clear off. Seyel pulled the pole out as she walked backward _(she couldn't trust herself to running out)_. Before their eyes, they saw the two seconds of the demons turning into their own demons, and she panicked.

"Th-they won't stay down!" She panicked.

"They will after this." Japan held his katana low to the ground. _**"Tenshi no yajirushi... Oni hakai!"**_

His blade quickly spun in the air, glowing a bright yellow. It instantly destroyed all of the monsters, globs of paint raining down onto the pedestal. Ludwig took that as a cue to charge toward the Italian again. This time, however, another painting came to life. This time, they were four birds bearing the Holy Roman Empire robe.

"Damnit…you're not holding me back!" He pulled out the pocket watch. "Feuer! Komm zu mir! [Fire! Come to me!]"

Instantly, the fire dog ran to his side, the flames roaring to life on its body. Feliciano only lifted his hand for the birds to charge toward him. Germany's hands pulsed, the fire completely surrounding him and now becoming a tornado.

"_**Vulkan Regan!"**_

The fire dog jumped into the air, blowing up into meteors halfway in the air. The birds vanished in midair, leaving only the ones on the platform. The three of them stood next to Ludwig as Feliciano walked toward them, his steps light and almost angelic at the most.

"_Tu stai per morire qui ..."_

"What the heck did he say?" Canada looked at Ludwig. "Hey, Germany! Translate, will ya?"

"...he's going to kill us all?" Germany looked confused, almost shocked. **[A/N: He actually said "You're going to die here."]**

"Wait, wha-?"

"_**Insanguinare la Croce."**_

Above them hovered thousands of crosses, all the colors of the Italian flag. They started raining down, ten at a time, forcing them to dance for the emotionally dead Italian. Before they knew it, they felt the ground shaking and descending: they had succeeded in getting the pedestal down. However, Germany felt something dig deep into his hip.

"West!" Gilbert looked at one of the crosses. "That's it! _**Strahlenkranz!"**_

He threw a whole disc of bright yellow energy, destroying all the crosses above them. Elizabeta and Roderich were quick to grab a hurt Ludwig as Feliciano slowly walked toward them, unafraid. It was completely the opposite of what they would usually expect from someone like him.

"Cosa ti è successo, Ludwig? [What happened to you, Ludwig?]"

Germany looked up as the figure stood his ground, his robe hovering like an angel's garment. His eyes were dead, just like what he expected it to be. What was Holy Roman Empire doing to him? What was his urge to be a country doing to sweet Feliciano?

"Si è utilizzato per essere così forte ... [You used to be so strong...]"

"F-Feliciano..."

He lifted up his hand, glowing a bright yellow, when he suddenly heard someone dashing straight at them. Quickly, Liechtenstein pulled him out of the way as Feliciano got into a one-on-one fight with his older brother. Punches and kicks were flying in the air before Feliciano was tossed aside.

"Oi, fratello! I thought you were annoying as it is, but i never thought you'd be this stupid!" He called to him. "Don't you remember the potato bastard at all?"

"Certo che mi ricordo, fratello... [Of course I remember, brother...]" He answered. _**"**__**Wie kann ich das Große Deutschland vergessen? [How can I forget the great Germany?]"**_

Lovino stared at him in confusion until he finally saw it: there was another figure in his brother's eyes. It wasn't his brother in that body...it was someone else...

Oh shit.

Hey, that was crossing in everyone else's heads too.

"Holy Roman Empire's in there, isn't he?" Feliks sighed. "Oh great...have fun, Lovino!"

He quickly brought back up the one-on-one duel. They were punching and kicking each other as hard as they could, but it became apparent that Lovino was losing. One punch later, he staggered back and looked up, seeing Feliciano glide peacefully right in front of him.

"_Arrivederci... [Good-bye...]"_

One blast later, Lovino was tossed to the other side of the room, crashing into the wall. Everyone stood there in shock, ready to jump Feliciano if they had to, when they saw Antonio have a chill down his spine. The vines around his arms quivered back in fear, as if they knew something.

"Something's...different..."

"Different?" Alfred looked confused.

"Oi, Roman...I think you neglected to note something."

Everyone looked up and saw that the smoke was separating, revealing that Romano was barely harmed from that attack. But what caught their attention was that his outfit had completly changed...to the same white robe that his brother had been wearing as well. Lovino jumped onto his feet.

"I may not be like my brother...but I'm still Italy, dammit!" He grinned. "And now I'm going to kick your little German ass out of my brother, whether you like it or not!"

**/=+=/**

**Please bear with my really crappy names for these attacks. Please? Cause I really suck at naming them at this point and time. I really do. Sorry. Yeah, so translations are here…in case anyone are somewhat curious and whatnot.**

**EDIT: All the translations are up in the story, but for authenticity's sake, all the attack names are kept down here.**

[Poing d'érable] **FRENCH**– _Maple Fist_ (Yes…Maple Fist. Judge me now.)

[Tenshi no yajirushi... Oni hakai!] **JAPANESE**– _Angel's Arrow…Demon Destruction!_

[Feuer! Komm zu mir!] **GERMAN**– _Fire! Come to me!_

[Vulkan Regan!] **GERMAN**– _Volcano Rain!_

[Tu stai per morire qui ...] **ITALIAN**– _You're going to die here..._

[Insanguinare la Croce] **ITALIAN**– _Bloody Cross_

[Strahlenkranz] **GERMAN**– _Radiant Halo_

[Cosa ti è successo, Ludwig?] **ITALIAN**– _What happened to you, Ludwig?_

[Si è utilizzato per essere così forte ...] **ITALIAN**– _You used to be so strong..._

[fratello] **ITALIAN**- _Brother_

[Certo che mi ricordo, fratello ...] **ITALIAN**– _Of course I remember, brother..._

[Wie kann ich das Große Deutschland vergessen?] **GERMAN**– _How can i forget the great Germany?_

[Arrivederci ...] **ITALIAN**– _Good-bye..._

**And...yeah. Keep up the reading, guys! Review what you will.**


	19. His Major Surprise

**Last time we checked in, it was revealed that Italy Romano has the same mystical power that Italy Veneziano has apparently inherited. With two mystical Italys running around the face of the globe, what could befall on the both of them? Stay tuned and find out!**

**And uh…I'll figure out something for the other guys to do…**

**/=+=/**

Everyone stared at the magical Lovino, grinning at Feliciano as if he was shocked as well. However, he kept his calm look on his face, only allowing a glance toward Ludwig, who was sitting there with a blank look on his face.

"Are you ready, Feliciano? Cause I am!" He jumped into the air. _**"Rosario Impale!"**_

Feliciano jumped out of the way as several light spears charged into the ground, retaliating with light spears of his own. This repeated itself for a period of time, while the other countries were forced to watch from the sides, reflecting any attack that somehow came in their direction. The most shocked out of all of them, surprisingly enough, was Ludwig. He tried to stand, the cross still hurting his side.

"Stay still before you hurt yourself…" Francis held his side. _**"**__**Réparer.**__**"**_

Ludwig stared at him in confusion before noticing that a white light had actually came out of his fingertips, healing the wound on his side. He was able to stand with ease, so he stared at the Frenchman with a blank look on his face.

"What? With everything that has happened, I can't help but take a few looks into the magic arts." He grinned. "I'm helpful now, _no?"_

"…thanks."

He stared at the two Italian brothers fighting each other, a shocking conclusion ringing through his head. Holy Roman Empire…his obnoxious desire that he had so long ago…had taken over his lover's body and mind. In that sense, it was as if Feliciano was no longer in his own body.

_Then where the hell would he be?_

He suddenly found himself thinking the impossible: perhaps Feliciano had indeed been killed when he fell off that cliff to save his life? Germany shook his head, dismissing the thought. There was no way Feliciano would die that easily…not like that _(even if he is just a porcelain doll with nerve endings and blood vessels)_! But where would he be?

"Gah!"

A light ray barely missed Seychelles, being pulled back by none other than her bipolar boyfriend. It ended up completely creating a crater in the wall, upon which Lovino jumped into and propelled himself toward his possessed brother. Ludwig turned toward Seychelles and saw that she was still in his arms.

"Geez, are you getting heavier?" He asked.

"No, you're just getting weaker." She answered, standing up as if she was used to the bipolarism. "Stop being such a baby."

_My god, this is a regular occurrence…_ Germany thought.

"Here I come, fratello!" Lovino spun in the air. _**"**__**Pomodoro Meteor!**__**"**_

As he was spinning in the air _(in such a speed that Feliks was getting dizzy just looking at him)_, bright red rocks rained upon his brother. In some form of inhuman awesomeness, Feliciano was able to dodge all of them. Once he stopped spinning, he was right in front of his brother's face.

"Bianco Lancia."

Five seconds later, a white lance skewered his stomach. Feliciano lowered his weapon, allowing his brother to slide right off and fall toward the ground. Antonio hit the ground running and was quick to catch his beloved tomato before he could crash into the marble floor.

"Lovi! Stay with us, _mi amor!_ Lovino!"

"…did you just fucking call me that?"

He sat up, to the delight of the Spaniard. Of course, it didn't solve the problem of the **gaping hole** in his stomach…but at least he was conscious. Antonio held him close _(much to his protest)_ as Germany and America stood in front of them, hands out for the punching.

"You did well, Lovino!" Alfred punched his fists together. "Now let the hero handle this!"

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah! _**Kicking his ass!"**_

"That really isn't the-"

"**HERE I COME!"**

He charged toward Feliciano, his arms glowing his country's colors. He started punching as fast as he could, the Italian quickly able to get out of the way. As he was in the air, Alfred turned around, his fingers out as if they were guns.

"Vash!" He called. "Let it rip!"

"Don't boss me around!" The scanner appeared over his eyes. **"Le pistole sono caricate! [Guns are loaded!]"**

"You're going down, Holy Rome!" Wait…were America's fingers glowing?

"_**ONE THOUSAND STARS!"**_

Out of nowhere, they started shooting star-shaped bullets toward him _(how America shoots out of his fingers, we'll never understand)_. The bullets sparked up a cloud around Feliciano, making them wonder if their bullets had actually made contact. The cloud settled, and there was a crack in an otherwise unharmed barrier.

"Lei prende penoso... [You're getting troublesome...]" He lifted his hand. "Vattene. [Begone.]"

A wave of air tossed the two countries into the walls. Almost immediately, Wang Yao jumped as high as he could, hovering just over Italy's head. He took a deep breath and looked at Feliciano straight in the eye.

"_**Kūqì de xióngmāo!"**_

The screech ended up making sound waves that looked like panda heads _(cause apparently, serious or not, their attacks can't take themselves seriously)_. Feliciano quickly flowed through all of them, barely noticing that Kiku had teleported right in front of his face.

"Eien no jōka... Souru, muryō!"

The blade cleaned right through Feliciano's stomach, tossing him downward. The cloud hovered over them as Kiku landed in front of Wang Yao and Germany, who was now shocked on what just happened. He sheathed his blade and closed his eyes.

"That blade is powered by England's magic." He stated. "It's an exorcist ability…allowing the original mind to achieve control of its body."

"It hasn't failed me before." Arthur grinned, closing his book.

Everyone stood there in silence as the dust cloud hovered over Feliciano's body. Suddenly, they saw movement. They tensed as the shadow was revealed to be Feliciano, his head down and still bearing his holy robe. Ludwig saw the fragility in his figure, and found himself relaxing.

"Lei non ha riuscito. [You didn't succeed.]"

A wave of energy came from his hands, tossing everyone off their feet. Ludwig was the first on back upright, seeing the fire dog jump by his side as Feliciano walked to just a few feet in front of the surprised German. Behind him, he heard Arthur ask himself just how the attack failed him.

"L'ho pensato ha saputo questo, Ludwig. Lei non può restituire ciò che è già morto. [I thought you knew this, Ludwig. You can't bring back what is already dead.]"

He froze. It couldn't be…

"È stato morto poiché la sua caduta dalla scogliera...and ha lungo da ha lasciato questo mondo."

"Hey!" Alfred looked at Ludwig. "Translate, will you?"

"…he said that…Feliciano had indeed died from that fall." **[A/N: He actually said "He's been dead since his fall from the cliff...and has long since left this world."]**

The whole room went into dead silence. Before they knew it, his throat was grabbed, and Feliciano was carrying him straight up in the air. No matter how hard Ludwig pulled, he couldn't pry his fingers off his neck. The air was slowly being cut out of his lungs.

"Ich werde gute Sorge von ihm nehmen...just, wie Sie immer machen wollten. [I'll take good care of him...just like you wanted to do.]" He smiled. "Good-bye."

The grip started getting tighter and tighter, and Ludwig twitched. Everyone charged toward him, but to no avail: a barrier separated the two of them, strong enough that even Roderich and Ivan combined cannot separate them. Suddenly, the heat in the room shot up. That's when they realized that the dog was starting to act on its own will. He bit Feliciano's arm, causing him to jump back and drop the German.

"Germany!" Elizabeta tried to walk through the barrier.

"West!" Gilbert called to him. "Talk to me!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" He croaked out, his head turned up.

Feliciano was staring at his arm, revealing the burn marks where the dog had made his bite. That dog was growling, his back to Ludwig, in a protective stance. He slowly stood, realizing that the flames were flickering and a voice was echoing in the air.

"_**Don't you dare...do that again."**_

_T-that voice…!_

Everyone watched as the flames started to surround the dog, forming a small tornado. Feliciano seemed to be the only one who wasn't shocked at what was going on, as if he was expecting something like that to happen. Ludwig stared at the tornado as the voice echoed out yet again.

"_**The Holy Roman Empire I knew would never do something as heartless as this…Doitsu would never do this willingly."**_

The tornado separated, revealing that the fire dog had achieved a new form. It was now in the guise of a human, somewhat frail-looking, but hiding a hidden strength that wasn't there before. Slowly, he turned toward Germany with a familiar smile on his face. The German's eyes widened.

"…Italy?"

**/=+=/**

**Translations FTW.**

[Réparer] **FRENCH**– _Mend._

[Pomodoro Meteor] **ITALIAN**– _Tomato Meteor _(Yes…Tomato Meteor. I can get away with Maple Fist, right?)

[Bianco Lancia] **ITALIAN**– _White Spear_

[mi amor] **SPANISH**– _my love_

[Le pistole sono caricate!] **ITALIAN**– _Guns are loaded!_

[Lei prende penoso...] **ITALIAN**– _You're getting troublesome…_

[Vattene.] **ITALIAN**– _Begone_

[Kūqì de xióngmāo] **CHINESE**– _Cry of the Panda_

[Eien no jōka... Souru, muryō!] **JAPANESE**– _Eternal Cleanse…Soul, Free!_

[Lei non ha riuscito.] **ITALIAN**– _You didn't succeed._

[L'ho pensato ha saputo questo, Ludwig. Lei non può restituire ciò che è già morto.] **ITALIAN**– _I thought you knew this, Ludwig. You can't bring back what is already dead._

[È stato morto poiché la sua caduta dalla scogliera...and ha lungo da ha lasciato questo mondo.] **ITALIAN**– _He's been dead since his fall from the cliff…and has long since left this world._

[Ich werde gute Sorge von ihm nehmen...just, wie Sie immer machen wollten.] **GERMAN**– _I'll take good care of him…just like you always wanted to do._

**BWAHAHAHAHA…you thought he was dead, didn't you?**

…

**Yeah, probably not.**


	20. His Italian Secrets

**So hold up a minute! Italy was the fire dog that was following Germany around? Well, ain't that a shocker. I mean, Germany does have an affinity toward dogs…and since Italy's a dog now…eheheheheh…**

**/=+=/**

"…Italy?"

"…_**Doitsu…"**_

Everyone stood shocked, staring at the innocent Italian _(in FLAMES, by the way)_ standing in front of them. Gilbert's jaw was almost dangling off his face, since his eyes were actually OPEN for once. He waved his hand, a wall of fire destroying the barrier separating the two groups without so much as blinking…

And then turned around to hug Ludwig.

Please bear in mind that he was still _**IN FLAMES.**_

"_**Doitsu! I'm so glad you're OK! I thought that evil Holy Rome would do something to you!"**_

"Y-y-yeah! I'm fine, Feliciano, really!" He was freaking out. I mean, he WAS on fire. "C-can you let me go before you set me ablaze?"

"_**Ne, Doitsu…that won't happen!"**_

Ludwig began panicking even more, until he realized that about two minutes have passed and he wasn't even singed. The flames around Feliciano's body felt more like body warmth than real flames. After a while, he enjoyed the company and risked hugging him back. He felt warm to the touch…just like always.

"_**Ve~~Doitsu is warm…"**_

"…so are you…" He felt really embarrassed when he said that. So cheesy…and somewhat redundant. "But…how did you-?"

"_**I don't know, really…all I remember is falling…"**_ His grip got tighter. _**"And then I heard you asking for help…"**_

Ludwig felt himself blush. That was just this morning, when he was asking Feliciano for advice. He thought he was imagining his voice! Was that actually him talking back? Man, this entire day is getting sappier, weirder and a bit cliché by the damn minute…

"You…heard me."

"_**You were lost, and said that I knew the way out. Once I heard that…I knew that I had to do something. Next thing I knew…here I am."**_

"…here you are."

After a few seconds Feliciano turned his head, making Ludwig look up. Somehow, the real Feliciano's presence had made him completely forget about the one possessing his body. His fingers twitched, and Ludwig immediately noticed Kiku and Gilbert jumping between them.

"Can we solve the cutesy talk until he's back in his own flesh and blood, West?" Prussia chuckled. "Cause it's weird for you to talk to someone _**on fire."**_

"We can do that." Ludwig answered, his hand gripping his whip. "Italy?"

"_**You can manipulate fire at will, right?"**_ Feliciano let go._** "I'm nothing more than fire…your weapon. Use me to your heart's content."**_

Pfft.

Oh, sorry.

"All right, _**let's do this!"**_ Gilbert slammed his fists together. "I want a piece of that bastard's blood on my gloves!"

"You're not wearing gloves, Gil."

"**DAMN YOU…**_**Asian…**__**country!**__**"**_

"It's Japan, if you're curious."

"Oh, thanks…_**DAMN YOU, JAPAN!"**_

"You're very welcome."

Holy Roman Empire quickly ran toward this, his fingers glowing with the Italian's power. Feliciano didn't bother to hesitate. He jumped into the air, his fingertips glowing, and pulled a human-sized dragon from the wall. It landed right in front of them _(did I mention that Gilbert screamed like a girl for a millisecond out of shock?)_, roaring right at him.

"Hey, that isn't fair!" He argued. **"****I'M** the awesome one! Why can't I do that?"

"Because, jerkface…" Lovino chuckled, his wound being healed by Arthur and Bell. "You're not Italian."

Prussia mumbled some very fancy curses to himself as Feliciano descended on the painted object, the flames creating his body surrounded his neck and limbs. Ludwig stared as the familiar figure had vanished into the dragon's brain. The dragon's eyes opened, turning from a fiery red to a beautiful hazel gold.

"H-hey! You're not taking all the credit here!" Gilbert jumped next to the dragon. "You're gonna have to beat me to the punch!"

"_**Let's see you try."**_

They both charged toward Holy Roman Empire, Feliciano's roars echoing through the walls. What ended up happening was a very fascinating 2-on-1 duel that ended up with no one getting hit but about fifty _thousand_ craters being just about everywhere. Odd enough, Lovino was the only one who wasn't surprised on what was going on.

"I…never thought that Italy could have such a power…" Elizabeta blinked in surprise.

"You always underestimate us, don't you?" Lovino grinned. "Once push goes to shove, we can handle our own weight."

"Which only brings up one question…" Nel grinned. "How much do we have to _**shove**_ you?"

"_**You are NOT testing that theory out, jackass!"**_

Holy Roman Empire jumped in front of Feliciano, who proceeded to shoot fireballs at him. He dodged the majority of them, seeing Gilbert appear right next to him and shoot a major one right in the stomach. Holy Roman Empire flew out of the way as he saw Feliciano fly behind Prussia.

"Hey, light me up!" Gilbert lifted his hands as energy piled up in his palms. _**"Strahl von Überwältigenden Verhältnissen!"**_

He shot a bright purple energy ray, mixed with the dragon's fire breath. Of course, Holy Roman Empire was quick to dodge it. But what he wasn't expecting _(or anyone was, for that matter)_ Ivan hovering just behind him, that familiar creepy Russian grin all over his face.

"Размышлять."

The mixed beam bounced off of the Russian's shield, somehow gaining a white electric effect on it. Holy Roman Empire dodged it yet again, this time heading toward China. He screamed at it, the echo bouncing the beam right off. As the Holy Roman Empire dodged the beam, everyone kept adding their own powers to it by their own reflections. Suddenly, it went toward Ludwig.

And he had no idea how to reflect it.

Everyone stared at him in shock as Germany stood there, the beam heading straight toward him. He could hear people screaming at him, but only one of them hit him hard: Feliciano, his screams accented with panicked tears. Suddenly, a wave of calm ran through his blood. He didn't have to look up to know that it was Francis's doing, telling him to calm down.

_The power of my father…that's what I need._

He lifted his hand, the beam landing right in his palm. It hurt him, of course, but after a few seconds, he felt more of a tingling feeling than pain. He opened his eyes and realized that he had actually absorbed the entire beam…and that his outfit had changed...

He was Holy Roman Empire.

Yet again.

**/=+=/**

**Yes…more translations.**

[Strahl von Überwältigenden Verhältnissen!] **GERMAN**– _Ray of Awesome Proportions_ (Yeah…I gave up making them somewhat serious)

[Размышлять] **RUSSIAN**– _Reflect_

**God, this is going to be like a DBZ fight…hopefully, this won't span ten chapters…**


	21. His Sacrifice

**Woohoo! Now we get to see Germany's power, handed down by his father Germania! **_**(Robe included.)**_** Now let's see some bashing! Come on, the fans are demanding blood! See what happens in the blood-curling finale of "HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!"**

**Canada****- **_**…who are you?**_

**Me****- Ah, no one serious :D**

**/=+=/**

He looked down at the robes on his figure. It was the black robe and hat that he had been wearing so long ago, back when he was only a child, now somehow modified to fit his figure. Holy Roman Empire descended onto the ground as everyone else stared at his change of clothes.

"So…this used to be me." He blinked.

"_**Doitsu…you really are him…"**_

He looked up and saw the dragon descend toward his level. Slowly _(cause it did feel kind of awkward)_, he lifted his hand and rubbed the dragon's cheek. Oddly enough, it didn't feel like scales, but more of warm skin. He could just imagine Feliciano's face at the touch of the German. His heart fluttered…just a little bit.

"Italy…" He smiled. "I remember everything now."

"_**Doitsu…!"**_

_***Meanwhile, Hungary is squealing from the cuteness***_

…

_*** And as of right now, so are you***_

"Come carino. Le riunioni così toccano sempre, non sono? [How cute. Reunions are so touching, aren't they?]"

They looked up and saw Holy Roman Empire laughing, his body now shaping into that of Feliciano wearing his black robes. Looking up, he saw Feliciano's face turn to that of Holy Roman Empire…his childhood face. They did look so similar.

"It's too bad, though…that you're so attached to a fake." He stated, finally speaking English for once _(much to Alfred's enjoyment)_. "Don't you know that he's a shadow of what I am?"

"_**I know…he's not you anymore…he's Germany now…but…"**_ Ludwig felt a claw on his cheek, feeling warm fingers instead of claws. _**"He's my Germany."**_

"**SQUEEEE!"** Yes, that was Hungary. _**"**__**E két annyira édesek együtt, még azután is sokáig! [Those two are so cute together, even after so long!]**__**"**_

"Elizabeta…" Austria sighed. _"Jetzt wirklich nicht die Zeit... [Now's really not the time.]"_

Holy Roman Empire could only shake his head at his former lover's hopeless obsession on someone who could never become as powerful as he was. Feliciano turned his head as he flew toward the German, his roar actually tossing him back. Everyone stared at the powerful Italian with blank looks on their faces.

"_**You're not going to touch Doitsu."**_ He growled.

"Let's see you try."

"_**Doitsu…"**_ He turned toward the newly powered Germany.

"You're not doing this alone." Germany smiled. "We're all here."

He could literally see Feliciano smile as the both of them charged toward Holy Roman Empire. The destruction and mayhem was like nothing before, with the ground literally shaking from their throws and weapons. Everyone started to cling to each other, the ground no longer stable.

"You're really ignorant, aren't you Italy?" Holy Roman Empire laughed. "I'm stronger than the both of you combined! There is no way you can defeat me!"

"_**Ve~~~I never thought I'd hear Holy Rome being so full of himself…"**_

"Pfft…"

"_**Doitsu? What's wrong?"**_

"I just realized something…I missed hearing that weird _'ve~'_ sound you always make."

If it hadn't been for the fact that Feliciano is now a big, green flaming dragon, you could see him blush. They turned back as Holy Roman Empire tossed a long white spear toward them. Odd enough, Germany was able to dodge all of his attacks with ease. Maybe this was his new power? He lifted his hand and felt the energy that he got focus into his fingertips.

"_**Blatt der Heiligen Regierung!"**_

The energy immediately shot out into a blade, extending to at least three feet away from him. Looking up, he saw Holy Roman Empire pull a blade out of his sleeve as well. They started going for a one-on-one duel, their blades literally shaking the ground. So much so that cracks were starting to form.

"Do you really think that you alone can give Italy what he wants?" Holy Roman Empire laughed. "I've lived with him! I've been by his side this entire time! You have no idea what he wants!"

"You know what? I've been by his side as well!" Germany growled. "I've taken care of him! I know everything that you do! And I know damn well that he thought of you every single day of his waking life!"

"If he did think of me, then why would he stay with a fake like you?"

"Because, Holy Rome…_**you're just being a jackass!"**_

He threw him off his blade as he went in for the attack. Everyone watched at the one-on-one duel, complete with German beams flying all over the place. After five long minutes of just clashing rapidly on each other, they found themselves locked in a hard duel stance.

"You know, Germany…he's been in love with me my entire time." Holy Roman Empire chuckled. "He only fell in love with you once he had suspicions of our connection."

"You don't know that!" Germany yelled back.

"Of course I knew that. I hold everyone's powers, remember? Including the ability to read minds." He leaned in closer and smiled. _"He'll always be in love with me."_

That statement made Germany freeze, allowing him to toss him up in the air without a second thought. Vash lifted up his gun to aim as Holy Roman Empire took advantage of his situation, his blade piercing deep into flesh. However, when they looked up, they saw that it wasn't Ludwig's.

"_**FELICIANO!"**_

The dragon fell onto the ground, bleeding heavily. Germany panicked as he ran toward him, his figure vanishing and leaving behind his true form, still encased in the flames. The blood was everywhere, coating his robes and gloves.

"…Feliciano…" Ludwig was twitching.

"…_**Doitsu…you're OK…thank god…"**_

He was coughing up blood, forcing Ludwig to scoop him up in his arms. The flames that was shaping his figure was fading fast, and he could hear gasps and panicked voices from behind him. Even Holy Roman Empire was in shock, the blade in his hands dropping to his feet.

"Don't talk like that! You're going to be OK!" He looked up. "Arthur! Get over here!"

"_**You can't save…a dying flame, Doitsu…"**_ Feliciano smiled, blood dripping off his mouth and the flames dying quickly by the second. _**"Flames…only start anew…"**_

"Feliciano…"

"_**He's wrong…I don't love you because…you were Holy Roman…Empire."**_ More coughing up of blood. His grip got tighter. _**"I love you because…you are Doitsu…my Doitsu…"**_

"I…I love you too…both as Holy Roman Empire and Germany." He answered. God, why did he have to sound so cheesy at a time like this? "And until the end of time…"

"…_**thank you…Doitsu…"**_ He leaned closer to his shoulder. _**"…thank you…"**_

With one final "ve~", his eyes closed and his body limp.

The fires vanished from his hands until they were nothing but air.

**/=+=/**

"Italy…" Seyel clung onto Canada, her eyes leaking of tears.

Germany looked down at his hands, his mind stopping to make any form of sense. Did he seriously lose Italy again? Did he just lose him for _**the third time?**_ He held his head, tears falling down his face as if they were weighted down and unable to come back to him.

_This isn't fair…this isn't fucking FAIR!_ He sobbed. _Why does he have to suffer for my mistakes? Why him?_

"…he really did love you."

He looked up, seeing the figure of Holy Roman Empire turn into that of his younger self…looking no older than a ten year old. His eyes were filling up with tears, the same way that Germany was crying. Everyone stared at them, wondering just what was going on.

"He did…but he also loved you, you know." He answered, staring at his hands.

"I know…and I would do anything to protect him." Holy Roman Empire turned to Germany. "If I said that there was a price to save him, what would you say?"

Germany glared at him, tears in his eyes.

"I think you already know my answer. We are the same person, right?"

Holy Roman Empire nodded, understanding his answer. Slowly, he walked toward Germany's body and touched his forehead. Everyone watched as his contact began to glow rapidly, and Germany felt his body burn rapidly. Something was digging deep into his mind, that was all he was aware of.

And then darkness overtook him.

**/=+=/**

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Come on, you're still alive, right? Speak to us!"

"Oi! Are you seriously going to lie down there this entire time? Get the fuck up!"

His eyes flickered open, seeing the worried looks on everyone's faces. Slowly he got up, twitching his fingers one by one. The blood was still warm in his veins. There was no way around it: he was alive. Well and kicking as if none of this ever happened. He turned his head and saw Lili was on her knees.

"You can stop your power. It's over." Vash said. "None of the humans are going to know that we're here."

"…OK…"

His head turned back around at the worried looks on Seychelles and Canada's faces. They slowly helped him to his feet, making him realize that his legs were extremely numb and that he felt as if he hadn't actually walked in forever. He looked around to assess that Lili's time-stopping power had somehow prevented any humans from interfering.

That's when he saw the body.

The body of Germany.

"D-Doitsu…!"

He threw himself off of their shoulders as he stumbled as close as he could toward the body of his lover. He only succeeded in collapsing right at his feet. He quickly pushed himself to a kneeling position as he shook his body. Fortunately, he was twitching, and blue eyes were opening to look at him.

"_You're OK…"_ He sighed. _"Thank god…"_

Germany's eyes focused, suddenly widening as of in shock. He quickly jumped to his feet as he swatted Italy's hand away _(much to his startlement)._ He darted his head around at the crowd, looking just as frightened as Italy was when he first met him.

"Was geht weiter? Wo sind wir?"

"C-calm down, Doitsu! Calm down!" Feliciano panicked. "You're OK! You're fine!"

"…was…?" He stared at Italy.

"He's speaking German. Hold on, I'll handle this." Gilbert leaned over to his brother. "Yo, West. Es ist fein. Heiliges römisches Reich ist gegangen. [Yo, West. It's fine. Holy Roman Empire's gone.]"

"Heiliges römisches Reich? Wer ist er?"

"Who's Holy Roman-? Dude, we just fought him! You kicked his ass!"

Everyone looked at him in confusion as Germany turned toward the others. Slowly, he finally made eye contact with Feliciano. His eyes looked innocent, his mouth trying to form words that he thought he would know.

"…who…are you?"

Italy froze.

**/=+=/**

Because of Liechtenstein's power to stop time, they were able to leave the area before any humans came in with prying eyes. Once they went back to the conference building in Germany, Arthur and Liara were quick to look in on Germany's condition. They concluded that he had memory loss concerning the whole event.

"Not only that…it looks as if he forgot everything in general, too." Liara added.

Feliciano took the news the hardest, since he knew _(or at least had a good idea of)_ what had happened. Holy Roman Empire had traded Germany's memory for his life. It was something that he was expecting out of him, but to think that Germany is right back where he started, all that time ago…

It hurt him.

Prussia volunteered to teach him all the way from the very beginning, and Alfred made sure that everyone kept as close to him as they did in their normal lives. It was hard at first, since his memory loss also concerned the fact that he can now only speak German. But he was quickly able to remember the other languages. He was able to speak in the majority of them by the end of the week.

Even then, his memory remained foggy.

Italy was a total stranger to him.

Everyone knew that remembering took time. They also knew that Italy was suffering the hardest from the turn of events, the fact that all of this was happening because of him. Every night, someone could hear him weep from the chamber that he would sleep in. And every day, he would wipe all the tears away and go back to the harsh reality.

_One day, Doitsu…_ He would always think, a smile coming on his face. _I'll open my eyes for you again…_

**/=+=/**

**All translations have been reprinted here so that they're all rapid-fire. And by the way, the reason why I didn't put the translation next to Germany's lines is cause I wanted to be that situation where someone is asking questions rapid-fire and you have no idea what they're saying.**

[Come carino. Le riunioni così toccano sempre, non sono?] **ITALIAN**- _How cute. Reunions are so touching, aren't they?_

[E két annyira édesek együtt, még azután is sokáig!] **HUNGARIAN**– _Those two are so cute together, even after so long!_

[Jetzt wirklich nicht die Zeit...] **GERMAN**– _Now's really not the time…_

[Blatt der Heiligen Regierung] **GERMAN**- _Blade of the Holy Reign_

[Was geht weiter? Wo sind wir?] **GERMAN**- _What's going on? Where are we?_

[Yo, Westen. Es ist fein. Heiliges römisches Reich ist gegangen.] **GERMAN**– _Yo, West. It's fine. Holy Roman Empire's gone._

[Heiliges römisches Reich? Wer ist er?] **GERMAN**– _Holy Roman Empire? Who's he?_

**...wow, that wasn't a lot. So I'll give you some small things I thought about while writing this.**

**Doitsu****- Yes, I know that Doitsu and Germany meant the same thing. I just thought it was cuter that only Feliciano called him that, the same way I like calling him Feli-chan.**

**Names****- I do jump between using the country and human name a lot. But what I wanted to do was actually state a difference between them. In this universe, calling a country by their human name was a sense of casualty, like best friends. On the other hand, calling a country by a country name was formality. That's why you never saw Seychelles refer to any of them by their human names. OK, Matthew's an exception, but that's because they're dating.**

**Attacks****- I was considering looking into RomaHeta and HetaOni for them, but I ended up only using Rosario Impale.**

**And…that's it! I like to thank you all for-**

***Tomato throw***

**Me- What the hell was that?**

**Lovino- OI! Mitsuki, you bastard! You are NOT leaving the story like this!**

**Me- Why not? It's my story-**

**Lovino- You're making fratello cry! Now FINISH THE DAMN STORY!**

***More tomatoes thrown***

**Me- Ack ack ack! OK, OK, fine! One more chapter, just for you! Now **_**STOP THROWING THE DAMN TOMATOES!**_

**Lovino- I am NOT stopping until you get that last chapter up!**

**Me- Alright, that's it!**

***Elbows his back and starts rapidly pulling on his curl***


	22. His Ending

**Here you go…one more chapter just for you! Cause Lovino won't get off my back about it, and plus I got somewhat depressed by the ending **_**(not to mention the popular demand…apparently)**_**. So…HERE YOU GO! Oh yeah, if you don't like this chapter, I'd be perfectly fine with you saying that the other chapter was the final.**

**And because this is the last chapter, this will be longer than the other chapters **_**(and by longer, that means at least three thousand words…my usual limit of chapters)!**_** Sorry, guys :P**

**And…random cameo!**

**EDIT: Read this while listening to the song "Calling" by Oda Kaori. This is the feeling that I want you to leave with. Ignore me if you don't get it.**

**/=+=/**

Feliciano was oddly shivery.

He woke up normally, stretching his limbs out and yawning as if without a care in the world. As he dressed himself, he realized that he felt a little warm to his own touch. Fumbling with the tie, he saw that his face was completely red and that his breath was extremely warm.

_Ve~~maybe it was the rain yesterday…_ He thought. _I'll just need another jacket before I go to today's meeting._

Beforehand, he would use his condition as an excuse to jump out of the conference. But after hearing that Germany was going to be there, he quickly concluded that he had to go no matter what. Ever since he lost his memory, those conferences were the only times that they could even talk to each other, much less meet up on his own terms.

He took advice from Elizabeta and decided to rebuild his relationship from the ground up, the proper term being _'starting over'_. While it was helping him, it almost meant that he couldn't call him 'Doitsu' anymore. It felt odd not calling him by what he had been calling him for eons, but after a while calling him 'Germany' became second nature.

_Ve~~~I'm almost late for the meeting…_

**/=+=/**

For some reason, he lost the majority of his pep the minute he entered the room. Fortunately, everyone else had the pep to make it up for his tired figure. For example, the minute he sat down on the table, somehow a pie went flying in the air and smacked Francis in the face. The Italian didn't even bother to react.

"Ai! Who threw that?" He looked up and saw a giggling England. "Oh…I'll make you regret doing that."

"What are you going to do about it, huh?" Arthur grinned. "Manipulate my feelings so I feel guilty about it?"

"Oh no…that would be too easy…"

England stared at him in confusion, only seeing the mischievous grin on the Frenchman's face. Suddenly, he froze in place. After a few more seconds, he started fumbling and squirming in his seat, his face completely red and clearly not comfortable. Meanwhile, all Francis did was laugh that trademark laugh of his.

"Are you OK, aru?" Wang Yao held his arm.

"_**Don't touch me!"**_

"Uh…Arthur?" Antonio leaned near to him. "You alright there?"

"_**DON'T COME BLOODY NEAR ME LIKE THAT!"**_

"…uh…Arthur, aru…what did Francis-"

Oh. _**OH.**_

China and Spain looked at each other with strange looks on their faces before proceeding to pull away from the poor country _(much to his embarrassment)_. However, America didn't even notice that he was having a problem. It was probably for the best, anyway _(even though they just started dating)_.

"_Ve~~~everyone's really happy today…"_ Feliciano whispered to himself.

"Hm? Are you OK, Italy? You're not as…happy as you usually are."

He was taken aback by that voice. Quickly, he turned his head and saw that Germany was looking right back at him with a concerned look on his face. It was exactly the same look he would give him whenever he was worried about the Italian. It made him blush _(fortunately hidden by the flushed cheeks)_ and turn back to the table.

"_I-I'm OK, Germany…"_ He answered, unable to say anything in a higher voice. _"I just…woke up really late today."_

Germany stared at him with a look of doubt, but continued on anyway. It made Italy frown yet again, for usually he was one to quickly notice when something was wrong with the country. He shook his head and proceeded to listen intently to the meeting. And by meeting, I mean the groups-of-people-randomly-arguing-about-the-most-random-things-hence-nothing-ever-gets-done kind of meeting.

That's when he realized that his vision was getting a bit hazy.

He quickly shook his head, desperate to get his mind to clear up. What ended up happening was that he was shaking his head for about a minute and a half and he was _really_ getting dizzy. Sighing, he decided that all he needed was a walk. He waited until the argument of the day _(this time, it was Romano and England)_ before standing up and leaving the room.

**/=+=/**

His mind was starting to haze up.

He tried to walk as straight as he could, but found himself wobbling through the hallway, bumping into the walls every ten steps. Lifting his hands to hold the wall did help with the wall-bumping, but it made turning corners all the worse. He barely had the strength to stand up, and even then he had to steady himself with the railing.

_Ve~~~I just need to sit down somewhere…_ He stood up. _The lobby is around here somewhere…_

He grunted as he grabbed the railing and pulled himself up to his feet, and then held it like his life depended on it. Slowly, he wobbled on straight. This time, he wasn't expecting anyone to help him. He was going to have to go through this himself. And he was a country. He could do this…

**/=+=/**

Germany could not believe that he could handle these arguments.

According to the others, this was a regular occurrence and that he had been the one to break them up. How in the world did he do something like that? He decided that he might as well rely on body instincts. He found himself standing up and looking at the both of them.

"Will the both of you _**SHUT UP?"**_ He stated. "We're here on a diplomatic meeting, not to argue amongst ourselves! Now will you pull yourselves together?"

"_Oi…he's finally remembering some things, aru."_ China grinned.

"That means you, _mi amor."_ Spain pulled out a vine to pull him back. "Can you go back to your seat?"

"_**LET ME GO, FREAKING BASTARD!" **_He coughed.

"No, I will not." He grinned.

"Ne…if we need all the countries, then where did Italy go?" Russia looked around.

"I'm right here, freakin' Commie…" Romano argued with a quieted voice.

"He's not talking about you, Romano." Japan stated. "He means your brother."

"Whoa!" Alfred turned his head around. "Where'd he go?"

"I think I saw him leave toward the bathroom just a few minutes ago." France answered. "He'll be back…"

"Sigh…I'll go get him." Germany stood up. "Knowing him, he probably got lost or distracted."

"And just how would you know that?" Austria looked interested.

Germany didn't say anything as he left the room. For some really odd reason, he found himself with a quickened pace as he wandered the hallways. His legs were telling him how to navigate the otherwise foreign building. His brain was telling him to hurry up, less something terrible is going to happen.

_Would you mind telling me what that means?_ He asked himself. Of course, his mind didn't reply.

After a while, he found himself with a hastened pace. He was holding all his muscles down in order to keep himself from running in the halls. That's when he heard someone in pain. Quickly he ran through the hall until he turned the corner, seeing the man he was looking for wandering away from him.

"…Italy?"

The other figure looked surprised by who was calling him. Slowly, he turned around to look at him. It was then that he saw the pain on his face and that he was breathing heavily. By the looks of things, he probably couldn't even see who was calling to him. He began to sway.

"…_Doitsu…?"_

He collapsed.

Germany quickly sprinted toward the fallen country, holding his limp body. He lifted a hand to his forehead, suddenly feeling just how hot he really was. Footsteps echoed behind him, stopping short the minute he turned a corner and saw the sight.

"Italy…?" It was Arthur. "What's wrong with him?"

"He has a fever." He answered. "No doubt his brother might have one too…"

"The fight with Holy Roman Empire must've had an unconscious effect on the humans…" Arthur stated. "I'll take him home-"

"It's fine. I know where he lives." Germany carried him up. "You go tell the council about the turn of events and discuss a plan."

"…right."

Once that statement left his mouth, Germany quickly dashed out of the room. Arthur looked surprised by his panic, even more impressed when he realized that Germany stated that he knew where Italy lived. _Maybe he's starting to remember…?_

**/=+=/**

The minute he found himself in front of Italy's home, he was surprised on just how quickly he could find the keys and let himself in. He jumped up the stairs and found what looked like his bedroom. He subtly loosened Feliciano's clothes and tucked him into the bed, dropping a wet cloth over his head.

_He's unconscious…_ He sighed, pulling up a chair and sitting next to him. _Goodness, how in the world did I not notice his fever? I'm supposed to be a country…_

For some reason, he found himself poking him. He quickly concluded that he was unconscious and not just sleeping. He let out a breath and was startled; he didn't even know that he was holding one in. After a few minutes, Italy stirred. Germany found his breath being held again.

"…_Doitsu…"_ He muttered. _"…Doitsu…"_

_Hm? Doitsu?_ Germany rubbed his forehead. Where did he hear that before?

Italy started to mumble that one word for a few more minutes before finally falling back into a deep state of unconsciousness. He stared at the innocence on his face, that one word hovering around his mind. From the back of his mind, memories were slowly coming back to him. _Italy used to call someone Doitsu…_

He stood up and walked. He needed some air.

**/=+=/**

After a few minutes, he found himself on a street filled with humans. His mind was recalling up lost memories, ranging from when he was a child to some incident concerning a letter about being forgotten. Who wrote that? What do all of these memories even mean? Does anyone even know?

"Eh? What're you doing out here, da-ze?"

He turned around and saw a man standing right behind him with his arms folded around his back. He had an innocent look on his face, a clean hanbok on his otherwise frail form. Germany was quick to remember what his name was.

"Yong Soo…why aren't you at the meeting?" He asked, his hands folded.

"I got bored, so I decided to wander the city. Humans are always so interesting to watch, you know? I think they call that _'people-watching'_, da ze…" He looked up. "Hey, how's Feli?"

"…Feli?"

"…Feliciano? You know, Italy Veneziano, da ze? Come on, you hang out with him all the time!" Yong Soo looked confused. "Do you at least know his brother?"

"I do…I just didn't know Italy's human name." Germany answered.

"Are you serious, da ze? Here I thought that you had an idea…hey, do you at least know yours?"

"Of course I do." He answered. "Ludwig."

"Good enough…oh wait, you have memory loss, don't you da ze?"

"…yes…I do."

"…whoops." Yong Soo chuckled. "Well, now you know!"

"Just go back to the meeting."

"Fine, fine…"

Yong Soo complained as he walked back to the meeting hall. Germany stared on as he concluded that he couldn't go back just yet. He leaned on the side of the nearby wall and tried to sort everything out. The information Yong Soo decided to throw out to him came rushing back to his consciousness.

_Feliciano…Feliciano Vargas._ He concluded. _That is Italy's human name._

That's when he remembered something. Italy liked hanging out with the quiet Japan, back when they were the Axis Powers _(at least, that's how he remembered it)_ and had come to adopt a few traits from him. Doitsu was definitely a Japanese term. But for what…?

_**Germany.**_

Something mentally smacked himself in the face as memories stared to slowly come back to him. Feliciano…of course! The day they first met, the day they began training, World War II, after the war, their alliance throughout the twentieth century, the formation of the UN with America, their…

He blushed, holding his face. How in the world could he forget that? Looking up, he saw that the sun was setting and realized that he had just ditched Feliciano back in his house. How in the world did he neglect to remember _**that?**_ Quickly, he ran back to the house and up the stairs, suddenly realizing that he had left the bed and was definitely not in the house.

_Where in the world did he go?_

**/=+=/**

Feliciano stood quietly in front of the gate, the moon now high in the sky. Through his hazy eyes, he could see a memory flash to reality: when Holy Roman Empire left to become a country. He had been crying, he remembered. None of them wanted to leave, but they knew full well that they couldn't stop it from happening. He closed his eyes and recalled the conclusion that Germany gave up his memory for his life.

_He knew he had the power to stop everything from coming full circle…he knew he could save me…_ He held his arms and shivered.

The fever was making the crisp night air frigid cold, but he didn't want to leave. He knew that one day, Germany would remember everything between him and Italy. But he knew from personal experience and from Holy Roman Empire that even though they remember the past they will have already changed. The Doitsu that he knew had long since died. The memories were all he had left.

The memories…of so long ago…

Before he knew it, he was shivering rapidly, tears crawling down his cheeks. He would never be able to call him Doitsu ever again. He'll never go to his house to train. He'll never be able to follow him wherever he went. He'll never be able to rely on him like he used to…

He'll never be able to kiss him again.

That thought alone made the tears come down faster and his shivers faster. The memories that he thought he was going to find condolence in ended up stabbing his back with a steel knife, forcing upon him a reality that will no longer happen. He felt weak on the knees and he collapsed, finally allowing himself to weep openly. He didn't even hear the footsteps behind him.

"…Italy?"

He froze, the voice familiar yet…_**unchanged**_. He refused to turn around, his mind telling himself that this was just a dream and he was hearing things. Suddenly, he felt warm hands hold onto his shoulders, forcing him to turn and see sky blue eyes look back upon him.

"D-" He stopped. "…Germany…"

"You should be back at your house, getting rest." He ordered. "What are you doing out here?"

"…I thought…that I needed a walk, that's all." Italy lied, his gaze going back down.

"Hm? Are your eyes open?"

"Ve~?" Italy jumped. He didn't even realize that. "I-I-"

"No, it's fine…" Germany laughed. "It's better seeing them now than in flashbacks."

Feliciano could hardly believe his ears, especially when he was helped on his feet. His knees still buckled around a bit, forcing Ludwig to hold onto his arms for support. The blush marks on his face quickly merged with his fever, making him look like a ripened tomato _(again, TAKE THAT SPAIN!)_.

"F-flashbacks? B-but…" He looked to Ludwig.

"It's been slow…but I've been remembering." He spun the Italian around, his hands still wrapped around his shoulders. "Isn't that right…_Feliciano?"_

The mention of his name retracted all the tears in his eyes, replacing all of them with tears of joy and relief. Ludwig couldn't tell the difference, since Feliciano's face was frozen with shock and a strange sense of denial. He could see him lightly shake his head, as of unable to believe anything.

"_I…I'm dreaming, aren't I?"_ He asked himself, asked Ludwig. _"I'm still in my house…with a fever…"_

Ludwig lifted up one of his hands and held his cheek, Feliciano's eyes growing wider. Slowly, he lifted his hands to hold onto his hand and arm, the tears seemingly stopping. Germany smiled before leaning in to kiss the Italian, the final snap into reality. For some reason, he didn't taste like pizza. When they pulled away, he saw Feliciano's eyes water even more, the blush marks now overtaking those of his fever.

"…_Doitsu…"_ He whispered.

"I still don't remember everything…but I'm back." He answered.

Feliciano's weak grip on his arm tried its best to tighten itself as he smiled at those words, the tears glowing beautifully in the moonlight.

**/=OMAKE (I)=/**

It took two weeks for the fever to retract itself. As Germany predicted, Romano had the fever as well, but it was being absorbed by Feliciano because he had been mentally weakened by what had happened with Holy Roman Empire. Before the end of the month, everything had basically gone back to normal.

"So then…how are you memories?" Alfred asked him.

"They're still coming in slowly…but right now I'm focusing on Feliciano." Ludwig answered. "He's being clingy as always."

"Hey, that's Italy right? He's been clinging onto your sleeve since Day One!"

"OK, I won't say _**that…"**_

They heard a collapse in the other room, forcing the both of them to their feet. Germany quickly dashed to the other side, his face plastered with shock. On the floor was Feliciano, shivering rapidly and breathing heavily. Alfred entered the room and saw as he quickly ran to his side.

"Feliciano? _**Feliciano!"**_ He called to him. "Hey, talk to me!"

"…_Doitsu…"_ He whispered, near unconsciousness. _"It…it hurts, Doitsu…"_

"It's OK. I got you…"

Feliciano smiled before dropping his head. Germany panicked as he quickly lifted his limp body up from the floor, muttering on how he was going to have to carry him back to his house. Alfred watched with concern on his face, until he heard a quiet…yet extremely pleased _"ve~~~"_.

_**SON OF A BASTARD'S **__**FAKING**__** IT?**_

**/=OMAKE (II)=/**

"Um…Liara…I need to speak to you."

"Eh?" She turned around. "Oh…dad. What's up?"

Arthur looked down in a bit of embarrassment, thousands of thoughts rapidly running through his head. She was American, and from what he can deduce Americans were very emotion when it came to same-sex couples. He wanted to tell her the truth, he never wanted to lie to his daughter again, but…what if she didn't want anything to do with him after knowing the truth?

"Um…I need…to tell you something."

"OK. What is it?" She fixed her robe.

"…I'm…gay."

"Gay."

"And I'm in a loving relationship with Alfred."

"You're dating Alfred."

"Um…yes. Yes, that's the truth." He looked up. "Look, he loves me and I love him too. You can have your own opinion, I won't object, but I just…I didn't want to lie to you."

Liara stared at her father with a blank look on her face before nodding a few times and walking away from him. Arthur immediately started worrying as he watched her approach Poland and begin a casual conversation with him. Halfway through, he looked completely shocked on what she said, making Arthur worry even more.

And then he saw him grumble and slap a twenty dollar bill in her hand.

**/=+=/**

**OK, NOW this is the end! I want to bring out a couple of thank yous, so I decided to bring out the whole cast to read it out for me! Guys?**

**China****- Of course, aru! The first dedication goes out to the songs, "Perfect Star, Perfect Style" by Perfume and "Meteor Shower" by Owl City. These two songs have allowed Mitsuki to come up with the plot of this story, aru! Mitsuki would also like me to state that the AMV of "Perfect Star, Perfect Style" was also a factor of this story, and will be given thanks as well, aru.**

**Japan****- Mitsuki-san will also like to reach out her hand of appreciation to Marvel, Yu Yu Hakusho and specifically the X-Men, for giving her the ideas of our super powers. She wanted a wide range of diversity among our abilities, and had thought for days before she began to write this story.**

**England****- Another thank you goes to Wikipedia, for giving Mitsuki the information needed to sort out the specifics of the story, the major events being that of Holy Roman Empire and national dialects of certain countries.**

**America****- And while we're at it, a thank you goes to Google Translate for giving her all the translations of all the attacks and lines that were mentioned in our event!**

**Spain-**** While we're at it, a specific thank you goes to Suzume Yasu, who has given her a clear translation for my Spanish phrases. Of course, we can conclude that Mitsuki isn't quite the good translator as we thought.**

**Oh, shut up.**

**Russia****- Of course, she would also like to thank Hidekaz Himaruya for creating the ****Hetalia**** series, for without Hetalia, there would be no "Holy Roman Empire".**

**Germany****- Must you say that so morbidly?**

**Russia****- Kolkolkol…**

**Italy****- And a big THANK YOU! goes out to all of you, who have been reading every step of the way! Without you, she probably would have taken the story off the site…ve~? Take it off?**

**Well, yeah. I thought no one would read it at first. The premise was really random, you know…**

**France****- And yet look at the following. Hm, we should really make a gracious exit.**

**But of course! EVERYONE! WE'RE ALL SINGING MARUKAITE CHIKYUU!**

**Romano****- NO! I REFUSE! I am not doing that!**

**You can't say no, Romano! The fans want you too!**

**Romano****- NO! I am not doing it! And there's nothing you can do that can convince me otherwise!**

**All right…if that's how you're going to work it…**

**Romano****- W-what's with that look for? H-hey, get away from me!**

***Mitsuki rapidly pulls Romano's curl as the others come together to sing Marukaite Chikyuu***

**All right then! Mitsuki…OUT!**


End file.
